PaRappa vs VaRavva
by King Bizarro
Summary: Meet the rest of the evil PaRappa characters. Including PaRappa's. Time to bring some life back into this story!
1. Virtual Karate

(Do you remember Rammy, Lammy's evil side/twin/whatever? Well, this is a story about the remaining evil characters of the PaRappa universe and what would happen if they got into PaRappa town. It's a little odd, but I think it's funny and cool. Best of all, featuring a new character!)

I don't own the PaRappa characters/universe or any of that.

Sally Anne Bo Jumperdink wasn't my idea. She was a character created by my friend Kathy. Sally Anne was named by none other than Rodney Greenblatt himself!

--

Deep inside the dark depths of another world, a dark figure was plotting a evil operation…

"I will have my day…My time has finally come for me to rise and control of what we want! All we need is the opportunity…to escape from our dimension…" he said aloud. "All we have to do is wait…."

Meanwhile, it was morning in a nice town, where many strange and oddball characters live. That place was PaRappa town. Named for one of it's most famous residents…None other than PaRappa the Rapper. He was getting ready to go out. He put on a sleeveless T-shirt, baggy pants, and his trademark red hat with the frog emblem, and was out the door.

"Something tells me today's going to be perfect!" PaRappa said to himself as he walked down the street and headed for his destination: The arcade. While walking, PaRappa saw a car drive by. He didn't really pay attention, but inside were new residents to PaRappa town. One in particular was a blue skin teenager with orange hair, a pink tank top, pink shoes, and a purple skirt. Her name was Sally Anne Bo Jumperdink. She was a artist and a really good one at that too. She was sketching in her notepad as she and her parents were driving to their new home.

Once PaRappa arrived at the arcade, he walked inside and saw 2 of his friends. PJ Berri, who was "playing" DDR (if you call sleeping at the machine playing) and Matt Major, who was in the middle of playing virtual basketball. PaRappa headed for one of his favorite games: Virtual Karate. The game looked like a smaller version of Chop Chop Master Onion's dojo and had 2 virtual helmets attached to it.

"Let's do this!" PaRappa gave himself a thumbs up and placed a quarter inside the machine. What PaRappa failed to notice is that the machine had a "Out of Order" sign attached to it. Despite this, the game was able to start up. When it did, PaRappa was warped to a virtual version of Tamanegi sensei's dojo. A figure appeared before PaRappa and was shaped into…Chop Chop Master Onion!

"Hai! Let us begin. Are you ready?" the virtual onion asked. "Yeah. I know….I GOTTA BELIEVE!" PaRappa shouted his catchphrase and was ready to start…

Back in the dark world… "Yes! IT…IS…TIME!" the same figure from before shouted.

The game started:

_Lesson 1_

CCMO: HAI-YAH!!

Kick, punch, you all know the deal

Now it's time for you to play for real!

Are you ready for the furious fight?

We're going to do this now, so play it right!

CCMO: Kick!

PaRappa: Kick!

CCMO: Jump!

PaRappa: Jump!

CCMO: Punch!

PaRappa: Punch!

CCMO: Pose!

PaRappa: Pose!

CCMO: Turn!

PaRappa: Turn!

CCMO: Block!

PaRappa: Block!

CCMO: Duck!

PaRappa: Duck!

CCMO: Chop!

PaRappa:…..Chop!

(PaRappa messed up the last line, so he falls between good and bad)

_Lesson 2_

CCMO: Better succeed, better achieve!

If you can't handle the heat, you'd better leave!

CCMO: Jump, Punch!

PaRappa: Jump, oops!

(PaRappa messed up again, he's at bad now…The virtual sky grew completely black:

"Wait, I don't remember the game doing this"…PaRappa thought to himself)

CCMO: Block, Chop!

PaRappa: Block, block…I mean chop!

(Messed up again)

CCMO: Duck, pose,

PaRappa: Pose, duck…Duck, pos-

(Too late, at awful now, the screen goes completely black except for PaRappa and CCMO)

CCMO: Turn, kick

PaRappa: Turn kick!

CCMO: Kick, turn

PaRappa: Kick, turn

CCMO: Pose, duck

PaRappa: Pose, duck

CCMO: Chop, block

PaRappa: Chop, block

CCMO: Punch, jumpPaRappa: punch jump

(PaRappa was back in good)

_Lesson 3_

CCMO: You can't win and you can't deal

I'm the one with everyone's appeal

It's now time for our final show

Better get ready, here comes my final blow!

CCMO: Fire punch!

PaRappa: Fire punch!

CCMO: Ice kick!

PaRappa: Ice kick!

CCMO: Cyber chop!

PaRappa: Cyber chop!

CCMO: Mega jump!

PaRappa: Mega jump!

CCMO: Kick, jump chop, block

PaRappa: Kick, jump chop block

CCMO: Fire punch, ice kick

PaRappa: Fire kick, ice punch (alternating)

CCMO: Turn duck jump pose

PaRappa: Turn duck jump pose

CCMO: Chop, block, punch, pose

PaRappa: chop block punch pose

CCMO: Mega jump mega jump

PaRappa: Mega jump mega jump

CCMO: and…KI-LI-MAN-GY-RO CHOP CHOP CHOP!

PaRappa: KI-LI-MAN-GY-RO CHOP CHOP CHOP!!

The game ended…However…

WARNING! SYSTEM OVERLOAD! SYSTEM OVERLOAD!

"Huh?! Did I win?" PaRappa asked as he took his helmet off. Something was going wrong…And he knew it. PaRappa ran from the machine and waited to see what would happen. It was going crazy! One of the helmets was starting to glow black. No one was really paying attention until the machine actually exploded.

"What the?!" PaRappa was dumbfounded at what he was watching. The helmet was oozing out a black aura that was molding into a shape. Once it stopped glowing, PaRappa took a look and was shocked at what, or rather WHO, he saw. It was a dark figure that had dark gray shaggy fur, what looked to be small fangs, dark purple shoes, dark gray pants, a black shirt and a black hat with a sinister looking angry red frog emblem. In other words, certain features aside, this creature looked just like PaRappa! He/It opened his/it's eyes, which had a red aura to them and saw looked around. Then, he spoke….

"Heh heh…Looks like we're going to have some fun…" he said…

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Brainwashed

Out in a open flower meadow, Sally Anne, the girl we met earlier, was painting a landscape of the scenery. "Perfect. This place is so wonderful" she said to herself. Suddenly, there was a commotion near one of the buildings. "Huh? What's going on?" Sally asked aloud. She ran over to the building, which looked to be a game arcade.

Inside, there was a intense and bizarre stare down between 2 identical people. PaRappa, and his estranged 'twin.' The place was silent until PaRappa spoke. "Who are you?!" the other just laughed crazily. PaRappa started to get slightly annoyed. "I'm only asking once again! Who are you!?" he said sternly. "Well, isn't THAT obvious? I'm you." the twin answered. "What? Impossible!" PaRappa replied. "Oh, but I am you, PaRappa. In a matter of speaking that is. You are looking at your soon-to-be all powerful master." the twin said, causing some people to start questioning what he was taking about, which apparently agitated him

"SILENCE!" He yelled, causing a black aura to form and start to push people in all different directions and knocking them out for the moment. With that, this evil PaRappa merely walked away. "HEY! FOR THE LAST TIME, WHO ARE YOU!?" PaRappa demanded in anger. "Who am I? I'm the entity of all darkness and pure evil! I'm the master of those who have no kindness. I'm your nightmare, and everyone else's. I am…VaRavva. Till we meet again 'friend'" VaRavva smirked and left.

"Hey, keep it down…" a voice said. PaRappa realized it was PJ's. He turned to find his friend…and saw he was still sleeping on the DDR machine. PaRappa shook his head at this and woke him up. "Hey! Idiot! Get up!" he said to him. "Matt, will you give me a…Matt?" PaRappa saw Matt was still playing the basketball game, and getting the high score on it until he missed one more basket and it was game over. "Dang I lost. I miss anything?" he asked PaRappa, who shook his head in disbelief again…

Sally Anne watched across the street at what just transpired and was shocked at what happened. She ran up to the boys. "Hey! I know who you are! Your PaRappa the Rapper! Your famous! I saw what happened, and think it's terrible!" she said really fast. "Whoa pony, slow down. First off, who are YOU?" PaRappa asked. "I'm Sally Anne Bo Jumperdink. I moved here just recently. I'm a artist and…Who is that evil guy anyway?" "Beats me. Something tells me we're going to find out sooner or later…" PaRappa said uneasily

VaRavva was walking in the darker parts of PaRappa town. He hated the light. It made him weak… He needed to contact his friends and get them here too. "Now for phase 2. Let's see…" Two guys bumped into him. "Hey watch it!" one said. "Yeah, what are you slow or something" the other said. It was those two bullies from the beginning of the first PaRappa and UJL game. VaRavva just glared at them. "You're the ones who'd better watch it…" he told them. "What'd ya mean?" the bigger one said. "Yeah." the other replied.

"I mean…this!" VaRavva's hands started to glow black and he grabbed the bullies. "You're the first ones to contribute to our plan. You should be honored." he smirked. As the bullies struggled, their color started to disappear from their clothing and skin. Soon, it was completely gone from their bodies and they laid motionless as VaRavva dropped them. "Your emotions are mine now!" he smiled evilly. "Pretty cool, huh?" the bullies rose up and the smaller one replied "Yeah. Cool…"

"Now then, back to business…" VaRavva pulled out a small piece of paper that had some strange writing on it. He chanted the words on the paper and a small portal appeared on a nearby wall. A voice from the other side spoke.

"It's about time you called us…" it said. "Don't forget the machine. It's our key exponent. Remember that. Now then, if your ready, let's get going…" VaRavva said bluntly. "I'm guessing one of our 'friends' already left…" "Yeah. You know how she is…Show off…"

Back at PaRappa's house, PaRappa was explaining to his dad what had just happened earlier. "And then, he said his name was VaRavva. He looked just like me only, well, more gnarly. He smelled like he was undead or something…and, and…" His dad slowed him down. "Whoa, whoa, wait a sec here. Let me see here. Evil twin? Hmmm, this doesn't look good. Something tells me this may be the work of dark powers. I think I have a theory…

That's when PaRappa's dad started to type up something. "This VaRavva may have come from a world identical to our own. However, unlike our own, this world is completely dark and has characters completely evil. I'm guessing his so-called plan is to overthrow our standards and take control of PaRappa town in a hostile takeover by gathering up more evil beings for dark powers…Of course this is just a theory"

"I know what we must do! We need to consult a reliable source. Unfortunately, I don't know any, so we'll have to ask Boxy Boy…" PaRappa turned on Boxy Boy and asked him the question: "What is VaRavva's plan? Why is he here?" he waited for the response…His response was as follows:

Sunny.

Wash brain.

VaRavva.

Innocence lost.

PaRappa.

Evil hotty.

Wash brain.

Emotions.

Wash Brain.

Sunny-Chan

Evil hotty

Wash brain…

And turned off…

"Oh no!" PaRappa said to himself. "Wait, you know what he's saying?" his dad asked. "No! I just remembered I promised to go to the movies with Sunny later. I have to get ready!" PaRappa said and rushed up the stairs. "PaRappa, wait! I think this is more important than a date and we should really…Ah, he's gone."

Sally Anne walked into PaRappa's house, wondering where he had gone to. "Excuse me, have you seen PaRappa?" she asked his dad. "No, he left in a rush. Apparently, there's something else on his mind besides helping protect PaRappa town…" was the reply. "What? But where could he have gone to?" Sally asked.

Later, PaRappa was driving to Sunny's house. PJ was in the car with him. "What are we seeing again?" he kept asking "Button your lip and stay idle so I can get romantic with my girl, that's what we're seeing." PaRappa replied. "….Weird title" They noticed some places were getting a little hostile. "Hmmm…was I supposed to be doing something?" PaRappa asked himself. "…Nah." was PJ's reply. PaRappa got out and knocked on the door. "Hello? You ready?" he asked. "In a sec" was the reply. A few seconds later, PaRappa's jaw nearly dropped to the pavement. Sunny was stunningly beautiful tonight.

"PJ, go home…" he told his friend. "Why, I thought-" "GO!" he said as he ran towards Sunny, who simply giggled at him. "Your sweet, but perhaps we can save that for later…" she told him. "Uh, yeah. Let's go. Tonight's going to be…" That's when his car exploded for no explained reason. "HEY! WHAT THE?!" PaRappa turned to face VaRavva again. "Oh great…" "Hey now, that wasn't nice!" Sunny told him. "Like I care…So PaRappa, doubt my dark powers now?" he asked. "What did I do to you?" was the reply.

"Let me explain this to you. You were giving me a bad name in my world with your kind acts and your generosity. I'm sick of it! So, I decided to do something about it. I figure, perhaps this place is TOO kind for any of us. We had a great plan: Take over PaRappa town and make you our emotionless slaves. And well, here we are. Brilliant plan, no?" "Brilliant plan, no. It's mean and well, kind of stupid with no point…" he heard Sunny answer. "I WASN'T ASKING YOU!"

"Hey wait a sec…'We?' There's more than just you?!" PaRappa asked. "Oh yes. You'll see soon enough…HAHAHAHAHA!" "Alright, now listen here! I've had enough of your mouth. First off, your gonna pay for my car, then, your gonna get out of my town and…" PaRappa started to stomp towards VaRavva, when suddenly, he disappeared in a thick fog. "This is crazy! Control PaRappa town? Take us as prisoners? More 'friends'? Dad's right, we have to do something about this…" PaRappa stated. "But what?" Sunny asked. "I don't know….." PaRappa shrugged.

While this was happening, downtown, a certain red headed lamb was running late…again…Lammy started to run for the bus, hoping to catch it in time. "Wait! WAIT!!" But it drove off. "Damn…So close. I'll have to wait for the next one." and she sat down on the bench. However, a dark figure was nearby watching, which made Lammy feel uneasy. "Hello? Anyone there?" There was no immediate reply. However, as soon as Lammy turned back around, she found a familiar face facing her. "Hi…How are ya?" it said sarcastically…It was Rammy…

"AH! What…wha…what do you want?" Lammy asked slightly frightened. "Well, I want to face you again in a guitar battle." was Rammy's reply. "Again? Well, OK I guess…" "Oh and this time, we have to have something at stake. If you lose, we get…your emotions!" Rammy angrily said with some confidence. "WHAT?! I CAN'T DO THAT! I WON'T! I-" Lammy looked and saw they were now on a stage… "Too late. You already accepted!" Rammy told her.

PaRappa decided to gather up his friends and tell them what went down. He got Sunny, PJ, Matt, Paula, and the new girl Sally Anne to come. "Now listen up. This guy doesn't seem to be fooling around. I think he's serious! He's crazy!" PaRappa said. "Apparently, he's not the only one…" Paula whispered to Matt and made a small 'drinking' motion (if you know what I mean) "Hey! I know what I saw! Sunny can vouch for me. Now listen, we need help…" "Uh well…" Matt said. Then, for no reason, he faded out. "HEY! Get back here!" PaRappa yelled and caused Matt to fade back in "OK, well, let's just hope VaRavva doesn't bring in any friends like he said he would. Maybe we could use Milkcan's upcoming performance to warn people and…hey speaking of which, where's

Katy, Ma-San, and Lammy?"

"YOU GUYS! IT'S INSANE! YOU GOTTA HURRY!" a voice came in screaming. PaRappa saw who it was. It was Katy. She looked scared, something her friends rarely seen in her before. "What is it?" Sally Anne asked. "Lammy's in a guitar battle with Rammy and…" "Again?" everyone asked "It's different this time. You have to come and see and hurry!" Katy led the others as they ran to the park where Lammy and Rammy were on stage. However, Lammy was on her knees.

"That's it! Bow to your new ruler!" Rammy told her. "Now then…" That's when Rammy threw Lammy to a nearby person: VaRavva. His hands started to glow the same black aura as before and Lammy's color was leaving her body. "HEY! STOP THAT!" PaRappa said as he lunged towards VaRavva, who simply dodged out of the way. PaRappa grabbed him and threw him to the ground, but he still had Lammy in his hands. PaRappa tried to pull her away from his grasp before the color disappeared from her body, which was almost gone now.

"Let go!" PaRappa said. "NO!" VaRavva said. Matt tackled VaRavva, who released Lammy as a result. Matt ran right back when this happened, scared at what VaRavva would do as a result. PaRappa looked at Lammy and saw all of her color was drained from her. "You…you killed her!" PaRappa screamed. "She's not dead fool…" VaRavva replied. "Just look" Rammy said. Lammy started to stagger up, seemingly weak…

"LAMMY! ARE YOU OK?" Katy asked her from afar, after witnessing what went down. PaRappa walked up to her. Lammy still didn't have any color in her body "Speak to me? Lammy? You still alive?" PaRappa asked Lammy. She answered him…by pushing him to the ground. Everyone couldn't believe she did that. Lammy lifted her head and PaRappa took a look in her eyes. They were no longer colorful or kind, but rather had a cold and heartless glare to them.

"SHUT UP YOU PATHETIC WORMS!" she said to the others

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	3. His plan

Everything seemed silent for the moment, and everyone seemed to wonder what was going on and what was going to happen next…

"Uh, what did you just say to us?" PaRappa asked who he assumed was Lammy 'in a way' It was almost as if she was a completely different person now. He inched slowly towards her. "Don't you know us? We're your friends…" "Get away from me. I know who my friends are." she said in a cold voice and walked towards VaRavva.

"HAHAHAHA! Now you see what I'm capable of. I can control anyone and anything!" VaRavva said. Katy started to get mad now. "YOU STUPID PATHETIC NO GOOD SON OF A SELFISH &!!" However, VaRavva was un-phased by these comments. "Thanks. Now then, off we go…" and VaRavva left with the two guitarists in tow. PaRappa ran towards him and was going to hit him, but was tripped by a branch and when he looked up, they were gone.

A few seconds later, a small creature wearing a red dress and had a stick of dynamite on it's head walked by the group with a soda. "Ma-San! I told you to stay here to keep a eye on Lammy! Why didn't you!?" Katy scolded the Chinese mouse. (I was thirsty. I went to go buy a soda. So what?) she answered (in her foreign language). "So what….SO WHAT?! GET OVER HERE!" Katy started to chase Ma-San.

PaRappa was to pre-occupied over what had happened to stop her. "Sigh…Well, we don't know where they are…I guess we should just go home. Maybe we can find something to help find them there. Let's go guys" he turned but saw his friends were gone… "What? Who? Where are they!?" PaRappa frantically looked around and saw them all come back with sodas. He slapped his forehead at this

VaRavva had taken Rammy and Lammy to his dark secret area, where no one would most likely find them. "As you are now a member of my fold, you should meet the rest of my group. HEY GET OUT HERE!" VaRavva shouted in the darkness to apparently no one. However, someone started to come out. "Now then Lammy, let me introduce you to them…"

"JP Darri, you here man?" VaRavva asked. "Yes I am. I'm completely ready to comprehend the situation if you need it." a small grey bear answered. JP was a smart talking bear that was really quick on his feet. He wore black shades.

"Raty?" Next came a black cat. Raty was almost as stylish as Katy. She had long claws like a panther and wore a long grey skirt and a grey top with a dark red star on it. " Purr…Greetings my fair-AH!" Raty ended up tripping over herself. Oh yeah, she was also unlucky.

Then out came a small gray mouse. She wore a white dress and had a icicle on top of her head. Her name was Na-Zan. Na-Zan used hammers as her drumsticks. She didn't talk at all.

Next came Nate Minor. "Hey champ! How'd the game go yesterday?" VaRavva asked another dog with black spiked hair and wore a basketball jersey with a -1 on it. "We lost…I got caught cheating again…" the dog answered. "So I smashed up the net. Ha-ha!" "Nice one" was his friend's reply.

"Well, then. Perhaps we should begin…" VaRavva stated. "Wait a sec, aren't we missing a few?" Rammy asked. "For example, where's chubby?" "She isn't coming. She didn't want to join us." was VaRavva's simple reply. "As for my girl, she's painting her nails. So we'll start without her." Just then, VaRavva pulled out a strange shiny orb of light. "I have a good feeling this is what we've been waiting for.

VaRavva walked over to what looked like a large laser beam that was turned off. There was a small compartment that looked like it could hold something small. "Now then, with Lammy's emotions, perhaps we can finally power up our negativity machine! Then, we'll be able to shroud PaRappa town in total darkness and take control! YES!" VaRavva placed what was now confirmed to be Lammy's emotions in the small compartment of the machine and tried to turn it on…

The machine started to beep: NEGATIVE! NEGATIVE! "Darn. No match." Nate pointed out. "I had a feeling this wasn't it. OK. We'll keep searching for it" VaRavva said and placed the orb inside a jar and placed it next to a few others in a nearby area.

"Well, this sucks! This whole thing sucks!" PaRappa said to himself as he walked back home. He escorted the others home and was now going to go to bed once he arrived home. His cell phone started to vibrate. So, PaRappa answered it and saw there was a text message on it. It read: I have information on VaRavva. Please meet me in the dark alley at 9:00 PM tonight. "What? Can I trust you" PaRappa typed in Yes, was the reply. MEET ME IN THE DARK ALLEY. AND BE SURE TO COME…ALONE…

PaRappa was confused. He wasn't sure if he should trust whoever this was. It might have been a trick by VaRavva and his friends. At first he wasn't going to show…However, he decided he had no other options than to go. PaRappa decided to walk slowly down the corner of the street, preparing himself to fight if need be. He kept his pace and made sure no one was around as he walked into the darkest alley corner there was.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out. PaRappa waited for a response. However, no one called back. PaRappa was about a minute early. "Hmmm…Was this just a joke?" he wondered. A minute had passed. Nothing. "Well. Is there anyone here?" PaRappa asked. Apparently not. "Well I'm not gonna wait around then. I had a feeling this was just a wild goose chase…" PaRappa decided to leave. However, that's when he saw someone, or something turn down the corner. He was about to jump and run away in fear but PaRappa's legs were frozen. Then, he saw who it was.

"You!" PaRappa pointed at the person. It looked like a fatter version of Paula. She had black hair, pale skin, wore a black dress with black shoes and fishnets. PaRappa could tell quickly she had to be one of VaRavva's friends. "I knew it! This was a set up! You tricked-"

That's when she closed his mouth shut with her hand. "Shhh. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just need you to listen to me and hear me out. OK?" she asked him. PaRappa nodded hoping nothing bad would happen.

She looked around, hoping no one noticed her and then the dark Paula dragged PaRappa into another quiet area. She released him and began to talk. "OK. My name is Caula. Technically yes I'm a friend of VaRavva. But I haven't approved of his behavior lately and want to help you try and stop him." "But why?" PaRappa asked. "If your from his world, why aren't you evil like him and the rest of his friends?" "Well, I do have some evil, but only a tiny bit." she replied. "So, can I trust you to trust me PaRappa?" he looked slightly confused and unsure. However, there was honesty deep inside Caula's eyes. "OK. I think I can trust you." Caula hugged PaRappa at his answer. "Ah! Caula! Your starting to crush my ribs!" he squeaked out and Caula released him

"Sorry. Anyway, let's talk. Here is what VaRavva is planning. VaRavva came here because he wants the 'sacred kindness orb'" "Wait, the what?" PaRappa was confused. "A kindness orb is basically the raw emotion of a person's heart. It's said that if this orb was ever removed from someone, that person would become heartless and cruel" PaRappa knew she couldn't be lying, and he had Lammy as proof that Caula was telling the truth.

It is rumored that there is one out there to have so much kindness and power than others. It's the sacred kindness orb. If it's in a person pure of heart, everything seems balanced out. However, if it falls into the hands of dark hearted, there's no telling what could happen!"

PaRappa had heard every word of Caula's warning carefully. "When did you hear about this?" he asked her. "Well, it started when he began getting jealous of your success. People kept buying your CDs and stopped buying his. VaRavva began to get really angry and decided to plot revenge. So, he planned all of this and built a huge machine. If it gets the power it needs to work, it will do unpredictable things. Things I don't even wanna talk about…" PaRappa began thinking about what could happen before Caula started up again.

"When I voiced about how wrong this was, VaRavva just shunned me and told me to get lost. He didn't want to hear me out over what he was doing. He just wanted it done. Now it seems he will stop at nothing to get what he desires." PaRappa began to think about who it could be VaRavva wanted to get. "I wonder who it is that has the sacred kindness orb…Wait. Could it be me? It must be me…" "I'm not sure who has the orb if anyone. I do know this. You have to try and stop VaRavva from getting to this person at all cost. If you find out who it is, protect them! It's up to you PaRappa. You have the one power VaRavva doesn't have." PaRappa was confused at what she meant, but then remembered what it was…

The secret power that he had. PaRappa never really used it that often, only when he really needed to do so. Very few knew about, not even his friends actually knew about it…

"Your right. I'll do it. Whatever it takes I'll do it…and thanks." PaRappa was just about to walk away, when Caula stopped him.

"Wait, there's one more thing you need to know." he sat back down as she spoke. "Most of our friends aren't that great, so I wouldn't worry so much about them. However, there's one in particular that you should be aware of. She's just as dangerous and bad as VaRavva is if not worse. I'll show you." Caula pulled out a magazine and showed it to VaRavva. It was a magazine titled "Dark Diva's magazine. On the cover was a bizarre person, a girl.

PaRappa thought the girl looked slightly familiar. She had black and silver hair/petals, pale white skin, long red fingernails, dark red eyes, and wore a black tank top and matching miniskirt, red high heel shoes, and looked to be wearing way too much eyeshadow and rouge. That's when it hit him. "Wow! She looks like Sunny, only well, more sinister and…more "revealing" PaRappa read the name on the cover: "Xunny. Is that her name?" Caula nodded. "She's pretty crafty, and lets just say she has a way with getting what she wants. Beware of her…" and with that, the two parted ways and PaRappa was on his way back home.

Meanwhile, in VaRavva's hideout, VaRavva began searching for others. "Where…where could it be? I know your out there somewhere, and you can be sure that I'll find you…" VaRavva decided to simply look for a few others possible suspects. One name that came to mind: "Sally Anne Bo Jumperdink? It seems she just moved here not to long ago…Hmmm…"

It was getting late and PaRappa was getting tired. So as soon as he got home, he went upstairs and stripped down to his boxers, which were black with red hearts on them, and got into bed and went to sleep. When he did, he began to dream. PaRappa woke up and realized he was in some strange area. It looked really foggy and there was a road that seemed to go on forever. "Something doesn't seem right here…" PaRappa did the only logical thing. He began to walk down the road…

TO BE CONTINUED……


	4. SUPER SONIC SCREAM!

It was getting late in town. For some people, this meant it was time for partying at some of the biggest and raddest clubs in town. That's why a lot of people could be seen entering Club Fun, PaRappa town's hippest club around. Others, night meant sleeping. One example was PJ Berri, who was already dosing on a park bench, usually not caring where he slept. "…Could I get more whipped cream" he mumbled in his sleep.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, another certain person was getting ready for bed. Sunny Funny was trying to relax in her bathtub. "So nice!" she said aloud as she finished up and drained the tub. "Today has been too intense for me. It's nice to get some relaxation and I can finally put this day behind me." Sunny got changed into her pink bra and underwear and went to sleep. Not too far from where she was, our certain hero was already sleeping…and in a way, dreaming…

"This place is SO BORING!" PaRappa exclaimed in the seemingly vast foggy road. Not only was he bored, but cold too, since he was in his boxers. "Man, I wonder where I am anyway?" PaRappa questioned. He kept walking, starting to get tired of it and…fell over on something…

"What the?" he looked at what it was: PJ? "How did you get here" he asked the bear, not realizing at first that PJ was sleeping. "PJ…WAKE UP!" and with that, he snapped his eyes open. "What? Who? Oh hey PaRappa." he said nonchalant. "What are you doing here and what is this place?" PaRappa asked. "Duh, the dream world." was the reply. "Is it always this boring?" was the new question. "Actually…no. It seems…different…ah well" and PJ closed his eyes and slept again

"Hey! Wait a sec. What do you mean different?" "Well, it's usually not this foggy for one" PJ said, with his eyes still closed. "But I wouldn't worry. It's not like some sort of evil creature is going to show up or something. The odds of that are very…" all of a sudden, two dark creature appeared out of nowhere. "Apparently, very likely…" PaRappa just realized that these creatures were just behind them a second ago. In fact, one was his shadow just a second ago. They basically looked like silhouettes of PaRappa and PJ.

"Uh…how, how's it going?" PaRappa tried asking. His silhouette started to get mad for apparently no reason and started to chase him. As for PJ, he and his silhouette decided to go back to sleep. "HEY! I NEED HELP DUDE!" he yelled to him, but obviously it was no good. PaRappa started running down the fog road with his shadow chasing close behind. He kept running until he saw PJ again. "What the? I'm running in circles!" he exclaimed. PaRappa did this for about 6 laps before deciding to try something else.

He looked to his side and saw that it looked like nothing was there. "Well, I'll have to try…" and PaRappa turned to the left from the road and fell a short distance before landing. That crazy shadow was no where to be found, so apparently he was safe. Despite this PaRappa started running again. He heard a scream in the distance and it seemed nearby. "I'll save you! I guess…" PaRappa quietly said to himself

PaRappa realized he was on a similar foggy road as the one above. "What is this place? Purgatory?" the screaming got louder as he ran and soon enough, PaRappa ran into something…or someone. At first, PaRappa couldn't tell, but then saw who it was.

"What? Sunny! Oh man. Are you OK?" he quickly asked the floral girl. "Yeah…I'm fine…" she was slightly embarrassed about the fact PaRappa was in his underwear but was more concerned about what was going on. "You have to protect me please! Before it shows up and tries to hurt me! She wants me dead and….AH!" Sunny stopped talking when she noticed PaRappa was sweating as she talked. She looked down and realized she was still in HER underwear. Slightly embarrassed for herself now, Sunny tried to cover her…(you know what, I'm just gonna say it) her breasts. Just then, a familiar figure emerged.

"Uh oh…" PaRappa realized as he turned away from Sunny's hot body long enough to see his "shadow" "What do you want?!" he asked. This felt strangely familiar to PaRappa. He was beginning to wonder if this was supposed to be a message of sorts. Either way, only one message was clear to Sunny: "RUN FOR IT!" and that's what they did.

PaRappa's shadow began to change slightly. He became like a monster; he grew horns, his hands took shape into claws, he began to act ferocious, and although he initially had no face, now a small mouth formed into jaws. Not to mention, there was really no place to run; for as before, they were running in circles. "Looks like were jumping again" PaRappa said as he ran to the left again. However this time, he ended up running and hitting something; A invisible wall.

Sunny sighed and looked like she was about to die. PaRappa's evil shadow ran faster towards her and…passed through her. It was like she was completely invisible; this shadow monster went right through her. PaRappa noticed this and saw it wasn't looking so he tried to attack it from behind. PaRappa threw a punch towards him, but it did nothing and he phased through it as well.

"Huh? What's the deal?" PaRappa asked to himself, unsure what was going on. He thought at first that since this was just a dream that apparently none of this was real. It sure seemed real though. "Maybe I was right before. Maybe this is supposed to be a sign…" he thought. That's when he saw another nearby shadow. It looked like Sunny, only, well a shadow. "Get back" PaRappa told Sunny, who didn't need convincing to do so.

The shadow Sunny joined the shadow PaRappa and whispered in it's ear. "What did you say?" PaRappa asked them. They walked closer and closer to them. "Uhhh…PaRappa I hate to bother you but…" Sunny pointed out that they were being inched closer and closer to a pit. This one seemed like it went on forever. "Uh…Uh…Hey what's that!?" he pointed in another direction to cause a distraction and the two ran for their lives.

…Only to return to the shadows. At this point, Sunny had ran in another direction, and PaRappa was separated from her. However, her shadow was nearby and grabbed him. Unlike his shadow, which phased through PaRappa, Sunny's was able to grab him perfectly. "I usually don't hit girls but…" PaRappa kicked her in the face and tried to run. He once again ran into Sunny. "We really need to stop meeting like this." she told him.

Her shadow was right behind them. PaRappa's not far behind her. PaRappa was about to panic and lose his cool. He was batted out of the way by Sunny's shadow. "PaRappa! Help!" was the scream he heard from Sunny as her shadow grabbed her by her pink bra strap. She tried to run but obviously when she did, her shadow held onto her.

Suddenly, PaRappa felt around and found something. It was a microphone… "Hmmm…Well, I only have 1 shot I guess. It's now or never…" and so PaRappa did the only logical thing. "Super…sonic…scream!!" and screamed from the microphone towards the shadows. Sunny's was about to be sent flying, but she still held onto Sunny. Once she was hit however, she broke the strap clean off and was sent off and disappeared. PaRappa's was knocked down and apparently out…Shortly afterwards, he staggered up.

"I'LL DO IT AGAIN! SUPER…" but PaRappa stopped and saw his shadow change again from it's monstrous form back to it's regular shape of PaRappa. From there, another one appeared from nowhere. It was another shadow. This one the shape of Paula…no wait. It was actually shaped more like Caula…

She/It grabbed the hand of the other shadow and looked at it, seemingly happy. Then, it turned to PaRappa and bowed to him and they disappeared. "Wow…That was…weird. It almost looked like they were happy though…Your shadow and…was that Paula?" Sunny asked. "No, at least I don't think it was supposed to be…" PaRappa said. "It was more like…a friend…" everything wasn't as dark as it was before, now looking only very foggy.

"Hey, what was with that attack anyway?" Sunny had asked. "Well, you see, I was practicing one night for a big concert. However, when I tried to play a really high note, this sonic wave came out of my mouth. It was so weird. I don't ever know how it happened. I tried another and another came out. Once more, this time simply screaming into the mic and a huge wave came out. So, I thought to myself 'man, that was so cool!' and thus I was able to use that supersonic scream ever since, but only if I'm holding or near a microphone." he said. Secretly, PaRappa was hoping Sunny would be impressed with this power, but he saw that she wasn't even paying attention…

"Hey look, it's PJ!" she pointed to the bear ("aw man…" PaRappa secretly said to himself) PJ was still sleeping as if nothing happened at all. "Well, I guess were safe now…although it's getting even colder now…" Sunny said, looking towards PaRappa who was extremely red in the face now as he stared at her. "What is it? PaRappa? Why are you look-" however Sunny remembered the attack he did. It sent her shadow flying. However, when it did, she was grabbing her strap and when she flew, the strap broke off, which meant her bra wouldn't have anyway to stay on …

"Oh no, don't tell me…" Sunny looked down and saw her bra was gone. "AH!! PARAPPA! LOOK AWAY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS!!" But PaRappa was too mesmerized to do so…until he woke up that is…

"Wha? Who? Aw man, and just when my dream was getting interesting…" PaRappa sulked. He felt around and found something interesting: A microphone; the same one he used in his dream… "What the? How did I get this?" he wondered. That's when he got a good look at it. It was a silver microphone that was very sparkly and shiny. It's shininess almost blinded PaRappa. "Well, either way, it's a awesome gift!" he stated. PaRappa felt around again and realized something… "Uh oh…not again….Why does this happen every time I dream about Sunny…" he said, realizing he was going to need to change his sheets now…

While this was happening, a certain someone was outside another certain someone's doorway. It was Paula's house. "I'm going out now." she said to her parents. When she had reached the sidewalk, someone came right in front of her…

"Hello Paula…" she looked surprised at the person. "What the hell do you want you disgrace?!" It was VaRavva again. Only this time, there was someone else with him. A certain dark girl. She was smiling right behind him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked him. "Yes I do…Paula, I think it's time you met a friend of MINE. She's been wanting to meet you. Paula, meet…Xunny." and she walked right up to her face and grabbed her and Paula's color began to fade.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	5. Caula's secret past

Here are a few facts about this story:

-It's based on a RP idea I came up with a few friends an I did on a Rhythm game forum not too long ago (albeit I came up with some new ideas for this story)

-The Super sonic scream is a fake attack I came up with based on a Pokemon move LOL…

-Sally Anne and Caula (namely her appearance and name) are the ideas of my friend Katherine.

-Sally Anne Bo Jumperdink was named by Rodney Greenblatt himself (true story)

-There are still many more chapters planned

Now onto the next chapter

--

The dream was somewhat of a blur now. PaRappa was still confused as to how he actually got the microphone. However, deep down he could tell he was going to need it sooner or later. As he assumed, the dream PaRappa had was apparently a sign…

"Come on, where's the comics at?" PaRappa questioned looking for them in the newspaper. While looking, he found a article regarding VaRavva. The town was getting to know the situation now. There was also a news report on him as well on TV. "Wait a sec? He got Paula too?!" The news report mentioned what had happened with Paula just about a hour ago…

"The scene from earlier today shows another victim of what the technical staff has deemed 'Shadow bleaching'. Quite a few have simply fallen into unconsciousness only to awaken and begin to talk nonsensical terms. We'll have more on the story when we get it…" was the report. While the report took place, it showed how Paula became VaRavva's latest servant.

There was a knock at the door. PaRappa found Sally Anne on the other side. "Oh hey. What brings you here?" he asked her. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie. It's anime." she said, holding up a DVD. "OK. While we do, maybe you can tell me a little about yourself." PaRappa said. He was at least a little happy he still had good friends that weren't brainwashed. He wanted to relax for now…

Meanwhile, a certain someone was viewing the report on VaRavva and his "Shadow Bleaching" It was Caula. She wore a disguise so no one would tell who she was; basically her disguise was a weird hat and a big overcoat that was kind of snug because she was so 'big'. Anyone knew she was from VaRavva's world wouldn't want her around.

"I don't get it VaRavva." she told herself. "Why did you let yourself become so mean and power hungry? That can't be you deep down inside. You used to be so nice…well, nice to me anyway…" Caula began to remember the good times she had with VaRavva. Back before this whole thing happened

You see, VaRavva wasn't always a bad person. Deep down inside, he had a small part of himself that was good inside. However, most of VaRavva was evil. The only way VaRavva would be good is if someone had revealed how good he could be. However, pretty much everyone that resided in his dimension was evil, so VaRavva would be just like everyone else: Evil

That is, until one day…

Caula was walking down the dark streets of VaRavva town. VaRavva happened to be walking down the same street. They spotted each other. "Oh excuse me." Caula said to him as she passed. VaRavva had never heard anyone say that before. Usually people say "Out of my way punk" or "Move it slug" to each other. He tried to say something like that, but something was wrong. Something prevented VaRavva from saying this. Some small voice deep inside telling him, "Be nice."

Later that day, he ran into her again. Caula was walking down the street. She dropped something, her bracelet, but she didn't notice. VaRavva was unsure what was going on, but he felt something again. He picked up the bracelet and walked over to Caula. "Um, excuse me. I think you dropped this." he said to her. "Oh. Thanks I didn't notice." she smiled and giggled. Then, VaRavva did something he rarely did: He smiled back. "Hey, you have a nice smile." Caula told him. "Oh…..thanks…" was the reply

As the days became weeks, VaRavva started to gradually make a transition from being a bad kid to a good one. In the past, he would join his friends in doing bad deeds like spraying graffiti, smashing windows, talking trash, and causing other chaos. However, since Caula came around, he didn't want to do such things. He wanted to do things she liked to do too like swim, plant flowers, and of course, sing. However, no one else liked this at all. "You shouldn't care what other people think. You should do what makes you happy." Caula remembers telling him. "You know something, your right!" he answered her.

They had become great friends. Soon, that friendship would evolve into more than that. VaRavva was beginning to notice Caula was looking more and more attractive each day. Soon, there was no doubt, he was beginning to fall in love with Caula. The two of them became quite the couple. They went around doing nice things for everyone, whether they wanted it or not (most of them, not)

"I wonder what Caula would like for a birthday present." VaRavva wondered one day as he was heading to the mall to get a present for Caula for her upcoming birthday. "Perhaps I could make her a cake. A big one. Knowing how much she likes to eat, she'd like that" he laughed to himself. As he did, he noticed a poster with one of VaRavva town's biggest stars of all time. "WOW! Isn't that Xunny? Man, she sure loves the spotlight…" he said before stopping to get his gift. On the way out he couldn't help but look at the poster again for a quick second.

A few days later, VaRavva was in the music store with Caula. He noticed a new CD from a up-and-comer. "Wait a sec! This guy…It's…it's me!" VaRavva saw. "BUT HOW?! He's a copycat!!" VaRavva was showing his dark power and bad side again. His eyes began to glow and thunder went off in the distance. Caula noticed this and tried to get him to calm down. Once he heard her, he began to slightly calm down, but was still steaming.

"VaRavva please, it's no good at getting mad." "But Caula! I so wanted to release a CD so badly! But I can't! While this guy was able to do it by using the same songs I sing only altered." He played the CD in a CD player. "Listen. It's the same lyrics I sing, but…different. It's not gothic rap music. It's just music that's happy and not dreary…" Caula tried to cheer him up. "Hey. It's not about that. You should follow your own path. Don't care about who releases a CD and when. Just concentrate on the music you like to sing." VaRavva stopped his tantrum and agreed that this was silly. On their way out however, a familiar face watched on.

A week later, VaRavva was surprised with a visitor: Xunny. "Huh? What are you doing here?" he asked her. "VaRavva, I've been noticing you over the past few days. I think it's kind of odd you don't do anything bad. It's a shame that Caula is infecting your mind." "What are you talking about? She's the cutest and greatest friend I have." he answered her. "But you could be great! You have potential! Your evil for crying out loud! Haven't you heard?" Xunny throws a magazine at him. "This guy is ruining your rep. He's scum. Your way better than he is!" the cover of the magazine had a picture of PaRappa on it.

"Well, he's different from me. He has his own style. He's different like…." VaRavva paused and looked at the magazine again. "Don't you get it. Caula didn't want you to do anything about it because she knows your right. Your not like him at all." VaRavva was unsure what Xunny meant. "While he's a success, YOU'RE A FAILURE!" she told him. "She knows you can't do a thing about it, so she tells you it doesn't matter. Maybe she's trying to spare your feelings. Or…no, maybe I shouldn't say it." Xunny said. "What? Say what?" "She doesn't like you at all! She's been pretending to support you because she feels sorry for you."

"That's not true!!" VaRavva yelled. "I…I like her…A lot…" he said, slightly unsure of himself. "Well, didn't you think of what others think of what you've been doing? It's making everyone sick. All this good deeds and happiness. And she's just trying to make you like her because she's so unpopular." VaRavva began to get mad. "Get out! I need peace! And your not helping!" Xunny shrugged. "OK. But if you get tired of lies, let me know." She wrote down her number and gave it to VaRavva, who slammed the door behind Xunny as she left.

The next day, as VaRavva was playing Uber hack brothers with Caula, but he seemed distracted. "What's wrong" she asked, noticing this. "Well, you like me right?" he asked. "What? Of course I do!" she answered. "Well, the other day in the store, when I got mad at that doppelganger for making a CD, why did you stop me anyway? Because I was mad?" "Huh? Well, I did it because it was pointless. I told you that." Caula answered, slightly confused. "Why do you think that? Don't you think I should do something about it? Don't you think it's wrong?" VaRavva was a little annoyed.

"I don't understand…" Caula said. "You don't understand or you don't think it's right? You don't think I should handle this my way for once?! I can't just sit around and be a good guy anymore. I mean, don't you feel like doing something naughty for once?!" Caula was starting to get scared at what her boyfriend was saying. "I know what it is. You don't think I CAN do something about it, is that it?!" he complained. "Well, let me tell you something! I can't keep playing nice guy all the time! For once, I need to come back to my roots! I have to be…BAD! AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO TELL ME OTHERWISE!" and VaRavva stormed out, leaving Caula scared at what had just happened.

Soon, VaRavva had befriended Xunny and her friends. They all left Caula in the dust. She was forced to witness VaRavva get more and more demented and obsessed with PaRappa. "He needs to get what he deserves…"

"Why VaRavva? Why do you think that?" Caula kept asking herself over and over again. "This whole thing is Xunny's fault…I know it is…" and so she went to one of her favorite places: A all you can eat buffet.

VaRavva tried Paula's emotions in the machine…nothing. "Dang! Alright, keep looking!" he said. "Now then Paula. Shall I make you some lasagna? French fries? Corn dogs? Cotton candy?" "What? No! I don't eat that much food? Why do you think that?" VaRavva shook off what he said. "Oh I'm sorry. I thought you were hungry…Never mind it. You know what to do guys now do it!" and he walked back to his room. However, he began to pull out a picture in his drawer. It was a picture of Caula… "Sigh….Maybe your right…sometimes I think this is pointless…but I'll show PaRappa once and for all sooner or later…Just you wait…"

As Caula ate, she looked out the window towards someone. It was a certain girl, who looked as if she kept checking to make sure her bra was on. "Huh? It's Sunny!" Caula was going to go after her, but she knew she couldn't…no one else knew about her yet…She wanted to help PaRappa and friends so badly. But first, she needed their approval. So, while eating another helping of ice cream, she decided to call up PaRappa.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hey PaRappa, can I get you to come see me again tonight. Only this time, bring your friends. I want to meet them. Make sure of this, OK?" PaRappa listened to everything Caula told him and agreed. "I just hope they're ready for this…"

VaRavva was outside another secret hideout, different from his. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The person who answered was a dirty looking purple rabbit. "What do you want?" he asked. "I have a proposition for you…" was VaRavva's answer. "It better be something good…" "It involves PaRappa The Rapper…" and that was all VaRavva needed to say to get inside.

TO BE CONTINUED……….


	6. More friends, more foes

"Now then, the time has come for introductions. My name, is VaRavva." the darker PaRappa twin had spoken. "And of course, you are Gaster." he had spoken to the rabbit. "Yes! I am the mastermind of all of PaRappa town! And of course, this is my associate, Gruber…" he turned to a corner to see there was no one there. "Whoops, that's right. I forgot I traded Gruber to the traveling circus for a yo-yo and a bucket of fried chicken."

"Well, either way, I need you to come with me. I'll make sure you'll get whatever you want. I know there's one thing you want for sure…To see that PaRappa gets his once and for all." he smirked. "I don't know….is there a catch?" Gaster asked "Well, there is one thing but rest assured, it'll be worth it…" VaRavva had answered. He held out his hand and waited to see if Gaster accepted. "Well……..If it'll get rid of PaRappa…OF COURSE I'LL DO IT! HAHAHAHAHA!" he grabbed VaRavva's hand for a handshake.

"That's great! But…just as a formality…." Gaster's hand began to lose it's color and soon VaRavva had Gaster's emotions. "Next stop: That freak face….."

PaRappa was ready to sneak out to get the others. He didn't have much time to call his friends up so this was the only way. He didn't even have time to get changed into his clothes, so he only wore his sweatpants but no shirt. "Let's see. Who's first…" PaRappa looked nearby and saw that PJ wearing a sleeping cap sleeping in the street… "Oh brother…PJ! WAKE UP!!" he shook the bear until he was awake. "Come on, let's go get the others…" "Can't we sleep some more?" the bear asked. "NO!" and dragged him along instead

PaRappa stopped at Sunny's house next. She was already awake and snuck out her window. "Glad you could join us Sunny…" PaRappa said looking away. She was in a similar pink bra and underwear than she wore in that dream. "Hey, up here…" she said to PaRappa, who couldn't help himself. "Sorry to rush you, but I don't want to get caught…" he told her.

PaRappa then snuck to another nearby house and made sure no one would see him. "This had better be important PaRappa. I was dreaming that we made double platinum…" a annoyed Katy told him. "No time to explain. Let's just go. Come as you are…" PaRappa quietly said. Katy wanted to get dressed, wearing only a black bra and white pajama shorts with hearts on them but agreed to go as is.

"Now then, off to…" "Hey guys…" the four jumped up at the sound of the familiar voice. PaRappa turned to see Matt wearing his red bathrobe and laughing that he scared his friends. "Wha? We were coming to get you!" PaRappa said. "No need. Sally got me and she went to get Ma-San just now." he explained. "Huh? The new girl?" Katy asked. "Yeah?" he answered, a little distracted by both Katy and Sunny. "Hey! Up here!" they both told him and PaRappa, who were distracted again…

PaRappa had walked to the same place where he met Caula with the others when Sally Anne, wearing her long green nightgown appeared. "Sorry we're late guys. I had trouble getting Ma-San to co-operate…" she said. (I just have one question: Why are we freaking here and not in bed where we freaking belong?!) Ma-San said in her native tongue, wearing her same red dress and her sleeping mask over her eyes. "Hey yeah, why are we here PaRappa?" Katy asked the same thing, only nicely.

"I asked you to come" a voice called out from the alley. Caula once again appeared. "OH NO YOU DON'T! Katy said to her. "YOUR NOT GETTING MY PURE HEART!" "PARAPPA YOU SENT US INTO A TRAP!!" Matt said to him "NO! LISTEN TO ME! She's OK. She's not like the others. She's good. This is Caula. We like Caula…OK?" Katy calmed down… "Well, OK"

"Are you sure PaRappa" Matt asked

"Yeah" he answered

"Really" Sunny asked

"Yes" he answered

"Really really?" Katy asked

"Yes" was the answer

"Are you sure…" PJ asked in his sleep

"Yes…." PaRappa answered, slightly annoyed now

"Wait, are you sure we…" Katy started

"YES! TRUST ME! WE CAN TRUST HER!" PaRappa yelled.

"………Alright…" Katy said. "Alright then…" was Caula's reply. "Well, I suppose I should tell you what I told PaRappa to start us off…

VaRavva had arrived at Joe Chin's exclusive mansion. He had a lot of money to afford it. "Hey! Open up!" he banged on the door. "Who is it?" Joe asked over a speaker system. "Someone who's going to show you what you want…" was VaRavva's reply. "Oh! Come in!" was the reply and the big door opened.

VaRavva walked into Joe Chin's living room where he found the huge jawed dog. "Hey, your not a exotic dancer…" he said in disappointment. "Never mind that. I'm here to make you a offer. I-" however, Joe Chin interrupted him. "A offer? While you're here, I have a better off for you. Can I interested you in a Joe Chin back massager? It's only 18.99. It not only massages your back, but it can also paint and file your nails. Also…" "Uh, no. I'm here about PaRappa…" Joe Chin started to get angry. "What? PaRappa?" "Yes…"

He started to think this over and… "Never mind PaRappa. You should concentrate on…The Paper! Check it out!" Chin handed VaRavva something "It just looks like a normal piece of paper…" he said. "That's because…it is! And it's worth 11.99. You can write on it, make a airplane out of it," "Look, PaRappa stole Sunny from you correct? Well, I can help you get back at him…"

However, there was no use talking to him. "OK, then what about the Joe Chin electric toothbrush? It cleans your teeth, straightens your teeth, fills cavities, freshens up your breath, whitens your teeth, blackens your teeth, cleanses your sinuses,…" VaRavva had enough nonsense. "OH F(record screech)K THIS!" and he grabbed Joe Chin by the chin and drained him…"Note to self: Next time, Forget negotiating. Just do this!"

Caula had finished telling what had happened to the others. "And that's what he's planning…" however, none of them were really paying close attention. PJ was sleeping again, Matt was trying out his phone, and the girls were just talking to each other. Although, they seemed to have heard most of it to understand. "OK, so I guess we better go home then…But wait, where are you staying at Caula?" PaRappa asked. "Well, I'm staying at a hotel for now…" was the reply. "Oh no, you need to stay with someone else. I'm not letting my friend stay at a hotel. I'll get you a better place to stay."

Later, back at PaRappa's house, PaRappa was able to convince Caula to change her sleeping quarters. "Uh, are you sure this seems better PaRappa?" she asked from her new room: a tent in PaRappa's basement. "Well, at least your not outside or having to pay for your room." he said in response. "Yeah good point. Wake me up in the morning ok?" she said and went to sleep. PaRappa snuck back upstairs.

"Now let's see…now that I have PaRappa's two enemies on my side, I need to get more of his friends. But first…" VaRavva placed Gaster's energy of kindness into the machine. Nothing. "Figures. Perhaps freak face." Again, nothing with Joe Chin. "Damn. Again. Looks like the search continues…But I guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow. At least it won't be as bright out…" As VaRavva went to bed, he was indeed right. It wouldn't be that bright tomorrow. The sky was beginning to darken slightly, and despite it being night, it could be noticed, albeit it was a small change

Early the next morning, the sun shined somewhat brightly. Clouds were still in the sky. At first glance, they seemed like regular storm clouds that caused rain. However, if you took a second look, they weren't storm clouds at all. Still, no one in town seemed to notice.

PaRappa got up early and made breakfast. Before his dad was up, he snuck back down into the basement to find Caula. "Hey, Caula." he slightly nudged her. "You want breakfast?" "Do I?" she answered. She was really hungry, as usual. PaRappa got her breakfast; scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, scrapple, milk, the basic stuff. Caula ate it pretty quickly. After she was finished, she let out a small burp. "Oh, I guess you could notice that I kind of eat a lot…." she said, slightly embarrassed. "Heh, no prob. Let me know if you want seconds." PaRappa said. "Yes I do!" she said. PaRappa laughed slightly.

Not to far from where this was going on, Katy was just waking up, slightly tired. "Oh man PaRappa. I want to help you, but did we really have to go through that so late at night?" she complained slightly. There was a knock at her door. "Wait a sec! I don't have my face on!" Katy yelled to the door. She went and took a hot shower, got dressed, and put a dab of makeup on and answered the door all in about 2 minutes. "Ma-San? What do you want this early?" Katy asked the mouse at the door. "(I'm here because of this!It was in your mailbox)" and she pulled out a slip of paper. It looked to be a invitation.

"It says, you are invited to a huge party at the PaRappa town gala. You have won the award for beauty, intelligence, and great hair. Your presence is wanted at around 7 PM. OH MY GOD! What am I going to wear?! What should I bring and….why were you going through my mail?" Katy asked. "(Because the PaRappa town gala is the biggest and fanciest place in town and I always wanted to go. Please can I come with you, please, please, please, please…)" Ma-San begged. "Oh alright. You can be my guest. Now let me get ready. The award ceremony is tonight…" and Katy went to get ready.

Around 7PM, the two had left and were off to the gala. Katy had put on one of her famous outfits; a long black gown, and wore a tiger broach. "I bet everyone is going to be there. I just know it!" Katy said excitedly. "(Why didn't I win something?…)" Ma-San quietly complained, wearing a green sparkly dress. They had arrived at the gala, but something seemed off…It seemed like no one was outside entering.

"I guess everyone is inside already." Katy said, slightly curious. A unknown person the girls didn't know, yet thought was very familiar, was at the gate. "Oh hello girls. You go in this way…" the lady at the gate told them. Then, she led them to the back entrance. "Well, this is slightly odd, but it's cool." Katy mused. "When do I get my award?" she asked. "Oh, sooner than you think…" the gate lady said and hurried them inside.

The three were inside and saw it was pretty dark in the back. Katy couldn't see all that well. Ma-San peeked through the curtains and saw quite a lot of people out in the audience. "(WOW! This is really cool. You ready?)" she asked her friend. However, she looked and saw that she seemed slightly down. She told her, "Yeah I suppose, but…I have to be honest Ma-San. This won't be the same without…" "Me?" a voice said.

"Huh?!" the two turned and saw the gate lady again. However, once she removed her costume, it turned out to be… "Lammy?!" "That's right!" she told them "And you better be ready for what's next!"

TO BE CONTINUED……


	7. The island of Teriyaki Yoko

Let chapter 7.…COMMENCE!

"What is this all about?" Katy was demanding to her brainwashed friend. "I tricked you into coming here. And now looks like were gonna get two more people added to our emotion list." Lammy smirked, walking slowly towards her "friends" She held her hand out and prepared to grab them but stopped.

"However, I'll make a deal with you." she said. "I'll face the two of you in a rock n' roll face off. If you lose we get your emotions" Katy began to look confident now and agreed. "Fine. If we win, we get to help you get your kindness back from VaRavva." Ma-San tapped on Katy's shoulder. (Uh, Katy…we didn't bring our instruments…remember?) Katy began to look in fear now. "Oh…uh, do you have spare instruments we could use? Heh heh…" Lammy smirked at her

"No. And since you don't have any you forfeit. So…" Lammy reached her hand out to Katy but she jumped through the curtains. "EVERYONE! HELP! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" but Katy realized that all of the people in the audience were fake and made of cardboard… "Uh oh…" "Uh oh is right!" Lammy headed towards Katy. "Now…prepare for the end! Your emotions are….

Suddenly, a mysterious person appeared before the three girls in a flash of lightning. "There you are!" it said to Lammy. The figure looked to be a female bug with green skin, long red nails, long antennae and blond hair on her head, and was wearing a long red dress that looked very expensive. "Rammy, where have you been?! You say to me that you would be gone for a hour and it's been two weeks! I want you to come back with us! This time I'm taking you into my dungeon to keep a eye on you. Maybe a few days there will talk some sense into you." the figure told Lammy and tried to take her back to wherever she came from.

What? I don't know what's going on but…I have to help her, she's still our friend…Katy was thinking quietly to herself and ran to the mysterious woman. "Wait, she's not Rammy. She's not like her at all…or at least she used to be not like her…" the woman just ignored her. "What? Of course she is. She's got dark clothing like Rammy, a guitar like Rammy, and red hair like Rammy…" "Rammy has BLACK hair! Don't you notice?" Katy told her. "Actually…I don't. I'm usually too busy looking at myself in the mirror to notice…"

(Who is this freaky lady anyway?) Ma-San said out loud. "MA-SAN!" Katy snapped at her for being rude. "Um, who are you?" she then asked the woman. "Who am I? WHO AM I?! I'm one of the world's greatest singers and idols of all time! I was the winner of the first Ms. Beauty and the 1st ever Vital Idol contest! I'm gorgeous and have the greatest voice ever! I'm a queen! I'm…" Lammy finished up for her. "Yeah, that's Teriyaki Yoko. I met her when I was on this island but I was able to sing with her in perfect harmony. If you ask me she has a bit of a swelled head to me according to Rammy…" when she said this, Ms Yoko became extremely angry.

"You little bitch! How dare you interrupt me! I'm a star! I can act however I want!" she grabbed Lammy and prepared to take her back to her island! Forget Rammy!" "Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that! You're the bitch if you ask me!" Katy told her. "Another thing, she may be brainwashed and all but I bet she right and that your band DOES all the work. I BET YOUR NOT EVEN THAT GOOD OF A SINGER!" that did it…

"Oh boy…" Lammy said as Teri turned to Katy… "What…what did you say!? I'M…A…STAR!! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MUSICAL SKILLS! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!" she grabs Katy and Ma-San and they all disappeared in a flash of lightning. When they reappeared again, they were on a strange island. (Hey! Where are we?) Ma-San asked. "I'm sure your wondering where you are so I'll explain. This is MY island. And this is where I hold all of my performances…Now then, come with me!" Ms. Yoko demanded and they followed her to wherever they were going

She led Lammy and Ma-San to a dark room. It was dark inside with hardly any light whatsoever. Basically the whole room was padded like a insane asylum cell and had a small window and a small bed. "Here's your room. The two of you stay in here for now." Teri said throwing Lammy and Ma-San inside the cell. "As for you, come with me…" she grabbed Katy by the tail and dragged her along. "I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, my voice has finally gotten me in trouble…"

While all of this was happening, back in PaRappa town, PaRappa was checking on his dad to see if his new invention was ready yet. Recently, PaRappa's dad had informed him that he had a device called a interstellar gateway. Basically it was a device that could transport anyone and anything to any certain area with the correct settings. Once it was tweaked a bit, PaRappa's dad would look for a way to get it to go to VaRavva town.

"Is the machine ready yet?" PaRappa asked somewhat impatiently. "Not to worry. Just a few more minor tweaks and we should have it working…" was dad's reply. PaRappa went back upstairs and found Caula making herself a quadruple Decker sandwich. "So, we're almost ready to go. Do you remember the plan?" she asked. "Yes. We get the device to work. Then we find a way to trap VaRavva and send him back to VaRavva town…but we also need to get everyone back to normal before we do that…how?"

A knock was at the door. PaRappa answered it and Matt and Sally Anne were on the other side. "PaRappa, have you seen Katy? I haven't seen her all day…" Matt said. "Didn't you hear? She got a award for being stylish. She went to the award ceremony with Ma-San earlier…" Sally Anne was slightly confused. "But PaRappa, that award ceremony isn't for another 4 months. It couldn't have been tonight." she told him. "What? But if it's not tonight then….Oh no!"

PaRappa ran downstairs and to his dad's machine to tweak it some more. "Let's see…pull this lever, push this button, turn these knobs and…" PaRappa crossed his fingers hoping it was the correct method to get to VaRavva town. He began to fear the worst… "I sure hope this works…Katy and Ma-San need us now!" PaRappa tried to figure out what to do next when a beam shot out from the machine and zapped him. Matt, Sally Anne, and Caula walked closer and also got zapped. The next moment later, they were gone…

"Is he still out?" PaRappa could faintly hear someone say. "Hang on. I know what to do." he heard another say. PaRappa could feel very cold water splashed upon his face and he immediately opened his eyes. "Huh? What? Why? Where? How? Who?" PaRappa was confused as to what was going on. "Where are we?" he asked. "Well, I have a good idea as to where…" Matt answered. He pointed to a large sign. It read: Live in concert-Teriyaki Yoko. Tonight and every night! "Ok….." PaRappa said

"I guess the machine didn't work then." Caula said. "No time to worry about that though, we need to find out where we are…" Sally Anne informed them. There was a strange sharply dressed man with a pumpkin for a head standing outside talking on his cell phone. "Yes. No. No. Yes. Of course not.. Are you crazy. More of that yes. Not so much of that. Yes." he just kept saying over and over on the phone. PaRappa approached him. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where we are exactly?" he asked. "Hang on. Get lost." he told PaRappa. He looked angry when he heard this from the pumpkin.

"Look, I can't talk much longer buddy, Ms. Yoko has been extremely angry recently and needs me to look over those two outcasts she picked up." PaRappa overheard this and listened carefully. "I don't know, one looked like some sort of hamster with a candle on her head or whatever." he heard. "That's Ma-San…" PaRappa quietly said. "The other? Actually I think the other was that guitarist that we mistaken as our own before. The red headed one?" PaRappa realized that it was Lammy… "She also found some sort of loud mouth pussycat too. I think she was going to handle her personally. Look I gotta go now so bye." PaRappa ran back to inform the others.

Meanwhile back in PaRappa town, VaRavva was looking through his emotions, trying to see if there was any match… "Damn it! I'm losing my patience now! Rammy! Where's Lammy?" he asked the black twin. "How should I know? What do I look like, her twin?" she paused for a moment after saying that. "….Don't answer that…Anyway, I can only assume it's just taking longer than expected. Be patient." VaRavva pounded his fist on his table. "I don't want to!"

Paula came into the room with something to say. "VaRavva! I was looking for PaRappa and I can't seem to find him anywhere…It's like he's gone missing…" she told him. "What? Really? Hmmm…interesting…wait! If he's not here…then there's barely anyone left to stop us…" VaRavva smirked. "Mi amigos, I think it's time we make the best of this! HA!"

VaRavva walked outside, only to be blinded by the extremely bright sun once again. "Ah! Too bright! But I can handle it…" VaRavva looked across the horizon and found two familiar figures. One was PJ, the other was Sunny. VaRavva prepared to head towards them. "PJ, are you sure you didn't eat my carrots again? I can smell carrot on your breath." Sunny asked the bear. "Um…no…" he answered, kicking a few carrot tips behind his feet.

Suddenly, a familiar face appeared before the two. "Hey…glad to see me?" VaRavva jokingly asked. "Uh…I left my iron on. I better go turn it off!" Sunny answered as she saw the dark one and prepared to run away. "Where do you think your going?" VaRavva told her and inched slowly closer to her. "You know, I don't know if you realized it but your actually a lot like MY girlfriend. Except WAY too nice. I think we need to change that…like doing something like….THIS!"

VaRavva lunged towards Sunny but she pushed him out of the way and prepared to run, pulling PJ along with her. It was a light push that she gave VaRavva but he fell to the ground anyway. In fact, he started to scream like he was in pain. He was feeling pain too. Like a slight burning sensation…

Back at Teriyaki's island, Teriyaki Yoko had led Katy to another room. It was dark at first until she turned on the lights. "What is this place?" Katy asked. "This is my little torture chamber. It's not much at first I know, but you'll see." she winked, giving Katy a few chills. There was a giant machine in the center of the room. "What is this thing!?" the now confused Katy asked. "My evil device that helps me do my evil deeds. Now then, let's begin!"

Teri made Katy sit in a chair in front of the machine. It had a pretty big doorway like contraption on the front. "What's going on? What are you gonna do to me?! I'm sorry!" Katy said as much as she could. "Now now, everything will be alright. Sort of. Let's see…here's the button…now." Teri pushed a button on the machine and Katy prepared for what was gonna happen. The machine started to shake a lot and then, it happened. A long tube like arm emerged with what looked like some sort of nozzle on the end. Katy could only wonder what it would do…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Rescue mission

The nozzle began to stir and….something popped out. "Huh?" Katy was slightly confused as to what happened. She saw that the machine had begun to make….ice cream? "This is a ice cream maker?" Katy asked Teri. "Well, yeah. You can say that." "Inside the machine there was a TON of the stuff. It seemed endless. "Go on. Your gonna eat it aren't you?" Ms. Yoko asked. Katy decided she had no other choice it seemed so she went for it

Katy saw the ice cream. It was pink, possibly meaning it was strawberry and looked very, very cold. Almost like it was un-melt able. Katy inched slowly towards it and stuck her tongue out to try it. It was great! So she just dug right in. "It's good isn't it?" Teri asked her and got a smiling response. She didn't understand why she liked it so much or why she couldn't stop eating it

While that was happening, outside Katy's friends were planning to rescue her and the others. "OK. We go in and get Ma-San and Lammy out of there. Then, we go find Katy." Matt had said. "Yeah only one problem…How are we gonna get in?" PaRappa asked. "Well, I have a idea for that. Girls! Maybe you can distract the guards so we can get the keys from them and sneak inside to bust the others out?" Matt told them. They began to devise the plan

Outside, Teriyaki's agent was talking on his cellphone again. "I TOLD YOU! MS. YOKO REFUSES TO WEAR YELLOW! SHE-" he dropped his phone when he saw a amazing beauty before him. "Hello there…" she said in a sensational voice. Her dark hair, beautiful face, short skirt, amazing curvy body, legs in fishnet stockings…She was a knockout! "Perhaps you could do me a favor?" she asked as she inched towards the pumpkin head. "YES! ANYTHING!" he said nervously. "Could you give us the keys and let us inside?" she asked him. "OF COURSE!" and handed her the keys. Caula opened the doorway and they were in. "Call me!" he yelled in the distance. Caula rolled her eyes and they were off

Inside their cell, Ma-San was staying away from Lammy. "Don't touch me shorty!" she said to her. (Don't worry. I won't twiggy…) Ma-San replied in her language. Lammy was still evil and under VaRavva's influence and all. The two began to hear running in the distance. It was PaRappa and the others. "There you guys are! Come on! We're busting you outta here." Sally Anne told them. They unlocked the cell and allowed them to get out. Lammy began to walk away. "Where are you going?" PaRappa asked. "We need to still save Katy…" "I'm getting off. I know a way back myself so I'm not staying one more minute." Lammy evilly said and walked off. PaRappa would make sure she would be back to normal sooner or later. For now, Katy needed them.

"We're coming for you Katy!" he said so loudly that Teri could here him through the air vents upstairs. "Oh brother. He won't do so well I know he won't. Good luck finding us." she said. "Yeah. PaRappa wasn't always that good with directions." Katy reluctantly replied going for another spoonful of ice cream. "By the way, what's this stuff made of anyway? It's awesome!" Teriyaki turned to her. "Oh it's just a little irresistible enchanted ice cream I made. It's delicious and well lets just say it's SO GOOD, you'll just keep eating it until….you EXPLODE! HAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed, Katy not really paying attention…

In PaRappa town, VaRavva was resting after being drained of his energy. He ordered a few of the others to find more victims to drain. He was getting impatient as to why no one had returned yet but thankfully he got someone coming in. It was Sour Milkcan with a captured local: PJ Berri. "Good job girls. Hmm…he's still asleep?" he saw, seeing that PJ was indeed sleeping… "Let's see…I could get his emotions…or hold him as a hostage…Yes…let's do that. I doubt he has the pure heart soul anyway…" VaRavva smirked as he sat back down, still feeling weak. He couldn't explain why. All he remembered was when Sunny pushed him and that was it…..

PaRappa, Ma-San, Matt, Caula, and Sally were on the top floor of the place. They walked into a doorway and saw what was on the other side. It was a huge hallway with probably at least 50 doors. "I guess we'll have to try them all…" PaRappa said and they began to search.

Matt tried a doorway first. "Katy?" he asked through it. He got punched by a giant boxing glove

(Maybe she's in here…) Ma-San suggested at another door. A giant dragon popped out and burned her with it's flame breath.

"Guess not. Katy?" Sally Anne opened the next door. She got slimed. "Apparently not…"

"Hello?" Caula asked at another doorway. It was a room full of popcorn. She tried to run inside but PaRappa stopped her from doing so.

Then PaRappa opened a doorway. "Katy you in here?" PaRappa opened the doorway and found a red-headed girl on the other side singing some random unrecognizable song and spinning what looked to be a leek in her hand. PaRappa closed the door slightly confused

They kept trying other doorways

Matt: Pie in the face

Ma-San: Guy in the shower (embarrassing)

Sally: A random mime

Caula: Almost gets hit by a train

PaRappa: Electrocuted

Matt: A giant snake

Ma-San: Runs into a brick wall

Sally: Blown away by a fan

Caula: A broom closet

PaRappa: Runs into some guy singing, "Never Gonna Give you up! Never Gonna let you down! Never gonna run around…

Next door they open they find Teriyaki and Katy on the other side and close it to go to the next door. However, PaRappa did a double take and went back in. "AHA! So you kidnapped Katy! How dare you! I'll make you pay!" PaRappa said and jumped towards Teri. She swerved out of the way and avoided PaRappa.

"This is ridiculous! I don't have time to play with you brats I have a performance in 20 minutes!" she zapped PaRappa with a bolt of lightning. He went down instantly. Caula attempted to snap Katy out of her 'trance' "We need your help! Come on!" she shook her but she just pushed her away from her frozen dessert.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Teri demanded as Ma-San grabbed her dress and threw her into the dessert. She stood up covered in ice cream. She had a look of anger on her face… "My…my dress…it's…..IT'S RUINED! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" and shot more lightning towards them. Katy saw this. "Oh no! My friends need help….but…I…can't turn away…but I need to help them!" she kept turning from the ice cream only to go right back to it

"Katy quit stuffing your face and help us!" PaRappa said to her. "She stood up and turned to Ms. Yoko. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" she said and a few seconds later lunged towards her. Teri screamed but saw that Katy missed her and was back at the ice cream. "HAHA! Guess you like the ice cream more than your friends and…" she stopped as she felt something cold go down her throat. Katy threw some of the ice cream at her and she swallowed it! "This…is…DELICIOUS!" and Teri was at the ice cream and eating it as fast as Katy was.

"Forget this! I'll handle this!" PaRappa searched into his pockets and found the same microphone that he had in his dream. The same one he found in his bed after the dream… "Here it goes…." he held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Super….sonic….SCREAM!!" and PaRappa launched a loud sonic wave towards Teriyaki Yoko and sent her flying. "OW!" was all she could get out as she fell down. She slowly got up and was about to slap him when Katy knocked her down and out with her fist. "SUPER FLYING KATY KNOCKOUT PUNCH! Take that! You….you….crazy….oh! I don't feel so good…..BURP!" Katy fell down feeling completely full. Her stomach was bulging and aching from all of that ice cream.

Later, Ms. Yoko came to and saw PaRappa standing over her. "OK, now what is the big idea kidnapping my…" but he was cut off as she placed a finger over his lips. The look on her face was somewhat 'dreamy' "Do you know who you are?!" she asked him. PaRappa just shrugged with a look of confusion. "You…have the power! You're the chosen one! I've heard all about you! You're the one to stop the dark one!" PaRappa was just more confused. "What are you talking about? I thought this was just natural…"

"Natural? You really think what you did was natural? Of course not! You were given a gift. A gift that allows you to fight the dark world. It's the only way to stop them! And here I was keeping your friends in captivity! What was I thinking!? I need to get you back to your world ASAP! I've heard there's chaos happening right now!" Teri pushed PaRappa out the door and back onto the beach.

"Hey wait up!" Matt yelled to them. He and Ma-San were running towards the beach as well. "Where are the others?" PaRappa asked. He saw Sally Anne and Caula behind them. "Man! Why won't you guys help me?!" Sally Anne said dragging Katy, who stomach was still aching. "Man Katy! You sure got fat!" PaRappa said, causing Katy to kick him…very low.

"Um…yeah anyway, sorry about the whole kidnapping and causing you to lose your figure and all that stuff…I have a very bad temper…" Teri said to her. "I forgive you…on one condition…." Katy said, getting up with a little difficulty. "Which is?" "FIX THIS!" Katy screamed, motioning around her chubby body. Then, another bolt of lightning struck her and she was back to her old figure. "Oh thank goodness!" she said.

"OK then, off you go. I'd help you but my fans need me. So good luck!" and Ms. Yoko sent another bolt of lightning towards PaRappa and his friends. PaRappa opened his eyes and saw they were back in PaRappa town. In fact, they were back in his dad's lab…only, something was wrong…very wrong…the place was a wreck!

"Oh no…." PaRappa thought to himself…. "VARAVVA!"

TO BE CONTINUED….


	9. VaRavva's big accomplishment

I know this took a while, but better late than never right?

--

VaRavva was rubbing his temples in frustration. Half the town was under his control, but none of them had what they were looking for. "Is there anyone was haven't tried yet?!" VaRavva asked to himself the obvious… "I guess we only have one option left…It's time to pay a little visit to a old friend of ours…" and prepared a new plan.

"Hello?!" PaRappa yelled in his now wrecked house, hoping to get a answer. He looked around while the others waited downstairs. Luckily (sort of), the basement was the worst of the damage. Strangely enough, everything else was fine and perfectly safe. At least, it SEEMED untouched. "Hmmm…." PaRappa kept searching his home for signs of his dad. He tripped over something. "What was that" he asked, looking to see what he tripped over. He saw it was blue and had red stubby arms: Boxy Boy!

"Hope you still work…" PaRappa said as he tried to turn his boom box on. It was able to activate, but when it did, something was odd about Boxy (well, MORE odd). It spoke…

Surrender PaRappa!

All is lost

All is black

Sunny and PaRappa will be next!

All is black

Sunny

You….

Boxy stopped suddenly. PaRappa waited to see if it was gonna do something else. Boxy malfunctioned and broke… "Piece of junk!" PaRappa said to the machine, even though he knew it wasn't Boxy's fault it broke down…

"Is it safe to come up?" a voice called from the basement. "Yeah. Come on. We'd better look around town. I have a very bad feeling…"

PaRappa stepped outside first, Caula close behind him. Behind them were Matt, Katy, Sally Anne, and Ma-San. Everything in town was a mess… the beauty was gone, the street was damp with water, there was garbage scattered in certain places, cars were wrecked and overturned, there was little to no people out in the streets, the sky looked like it was gonna rain; it was like a great big ghost town now…

"The town is starting to look like VaRavva town…This is very dreadful…" Caula said, slightly distracted and not paying much attention to where the others were going. There was a fork in their road and PaRappa and the group went left. However, since Caula wasn't paying attention, she went right, splitting her up from the others. At the moment however, she didn't seem to notice…

It didn't take PaRappa and friends to notice however, as Katy notice she wasn't with them anymore. "Guys, where's Caula?" she called to the front. PaRappa saw Caula was indeed no longer following them. "What?! Uh oh…She must've got left behind…we need to go find her. Come on. We'll look for her while we walk…"

PaRappa led the group through a alleyway, calling and searching for Caula along the way. She didn't seem to be anywhere nearby. PaRappa began to smell a seemingly familiar scent in the air, wondering if it was Caula…or someone else… He slowly followed the scent, wondering what it was. He knew he smelled it before but was unsure what it was exactly. Then it hit him: Perfume! PaRappa began to run towards the source of the perfume, where he ran into a familiar face…

"SUNNY!" PaRappa was relieved to see she was safe, and not brainwashed. "You found me!" she said. "I was hiding in the shadows, not wanting to be found. When I saw you nearby, I grabbed my bottle of Sugar Cookie perfume and sprayed it on myself." "Of course! You're the only person that uses that type of perfume." PaRappa said. He smelled her and she smelled beautifully.

"Oh good. Glad to see a familiar face." Sally Anne said, along with the others running up to the couple. "But we still need to find Caula…I think it's time we make a plan…" PaRappa agreed and they began to converse. "We'll split up in two groups. The plan is to find Caula and any other people that haven't been captured or brainwashed, don't get caught by bad guys, think of a way to un-brainwash the others, and find somewhere safe so we can plan our next move…OK. Katy, Ma-San, and Matt, you guys head downtown. Sunny and Sally, you two will come with me uptown. I'm sure everything will be OK."

Matt handed PaRappa one of his cell phones, which was shaped like a skull. He had a similar one for himself. "Just give us a call OK if you need our help or run into any trouble OK?" he told PaRappa who agreed. "Let's go then." and the group split up and headed their respective ways

"Sunny, you wouldn't happen to know what happened to my dad would you?" PaRappa asked as they walked. "I'm afraid not…mine went missing too. What I can only assume is that VaRavva or his cronies came by and captured him. I haven't seen PJ recently either" Sunny answered sadly. PaRappa was getting both worried and angry. Everyone was getting captured and either brainwashed or will be unless this whole thing ended soon…

Up ahead was the forest area of town. "Stay together. We don't want to split up from each other again." Sally Anne said. It was dark, dank, and thick in that forest, and the cloudy sky made it seem even more dreary. "Let's see. I know I have a flashlight here somewhere." Sally Anne said, searching through her pockets until she found one. She also found many different glowsticks colored red, yellow, blue, white, green, and such. She handed one to Sunny and grabbed one for herself. PaRappa was given the flashlight and a few other glowsticks and they walked through the mess of a forest.

"Do you see anything up ahead?" Sunny asked PaRappa who was leading them. "Not sure. It's really dark even with these glowsticks and flashlight." PaRappa heard a rustling in a nearby bush, but he decided not to bother, as it could've been something/someone dangerous…

Sunny clutched to his arm tightly. Had this not had been a extremely risky situation going on at the moment, PaRappa would actually be a little turned on right now. He saw something up ahead. "I see something!" he exclaimed. " We reached the end of the forest!" Leaving the bunch of trees behind, the three now stood in a large open field. It would be empty except for one thing: A house in the center. It was large and plain yet pretty. There didn't seem to be any signs of any residents around however.

"Hmmm….we can't just walk in. That'd be rude." Sunny said. "Perhaps. Not to mention that this seems a little suspicious. I mean, we haven't really seen this house before and it's kind of odd that it's out here in the middle of this area for no explained reason." PaRappa said. "I'll go in to see if it's safe. THEN, I'll come out if it's safe and let you know." he said. "I'm going in with you!" Sunny told him. "Me too." Sally responded. "No. I need you to stay out here if trouble comes along. If that house isn't safe, then I don't want to put you two in that danger. If I'm not out in about 20 minutes or so, call Matt or come inside."

PaRappa handed the cell phone Matt gave him to Sally Anne for safe keeping and he slowly headed for the front door. "Hello?" he called. There was no response. He knocked on the door and rang the bell to see if there would be a response now. Nothing. PaRappa tried to open the door and saw that it was indeed open. Slowly, PaRappa stepped inside.

"Hello?" He called once again with still no response. Inside, the place was empty and creepy looking, a lot different from the outside. "Hello!" PaRappa called once more. "Yes?" a unfamiliar voice called from upstairs. "Oh. I'm sorry to barge in our your home like this. You see, we need help and…" "I understand completely. Please come upstairs and then we can settle this." the voice replied. "OK then." PaRappa replied to it. However, he was slightly cautious as to going up stairs, thinking this could all be a trap. But he really had no other choice and there was really no turning back now.

The stairs seemed endless, even if there wasn't really that many to begin with. Slowly, PaRappa made it to the upstairs area. However, there were 5 doors and he was unsure which one the voice came from. "Hello?" PaRappa called. However, there was no reply. "Oh come on, I don't wanna play this game again!" but PaRappa began to search the doors. The first door he tried was a bathroom. "Well, not the room I was really looking for, but, as long as I'm here…." PaRappa went inside.

After he stepped out of the bathroom, PaRappa tried the next door. It was just a closet. "Well, third's time the charm." and tried a third door. It was a bedroom. A nice bedroom too. Much nicer looking room than the rest of the house. "Hmmm…" PaRappa walked inside but once he was, the door behind him closed. "WHA?!" PaRappa tried to open it back up, but it was seemingly locked.

"OH NO!" PaRappa was starting to worry now. Now there definitely was something wrong with this place. PaRappa saw there was a nearby window. So, he attempted to jump out it, not even bothering to open in and just jump towards it. However, it turns out the window was barricaded with bricks, which PaRappa hit his head on upon attempting to jump, knocking him out temporarily.

Meanwhile, outside, Sunny was getting worried. "It's been 20 minutes. We need to go in." she said to Sally Anne. "OK. I'll go inside and check if everything is OK. You just wait out here. Holler if there's something wrong." and Sally Anne ran inside the house.

"Hello? You OK there boy?" PaRappa heard a voice say. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see who it was. However, there was no one there. "Um, yes, but who are you? And for that matter, where are you?" he said to thin air. "Oh, I'm…right here…and as for who I am, well……." PaRappa got his answer when he saw a figure emerge from the shadows…It was VaRavva!

"YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!" PaRappa said. "Of course. It was easy to lure you in…" he replied. Meanwhile, Sally had searched around in the downstairs part of the house, but there was no signs of PaRappa. "He must be upstairs!" she said and climbed the stairs. However, as she was halfway up, the stairs collapsed and she fell to the floor.

"Whoops. Looks like we have more company." VaRavva said in the same phony voice that tricked PaRappa. "Well, first things first. You know what I'm here for of course." he said. "No deal! I won't let you have my emotions!" PaRappa told him straightforward. "I wasn't asking for your approval…" VaRavva replied. He slowly walked towards PaRappa, who kicked him in response and prepared to run, but there was nowhere to run to.

After being kicked, VaRavva grabbed PaRappa's leg and began to drain him. Sally Anne was able to make it upstairs somehow and barged into the room. She tackled VaRavva, preventing him to continue his dirty deed. "YOU! I'll deal with you later…" VaRavva threw Sally into the nearby broom closet and locked the door. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed. But it was no use. PaRappa began to fight back when VaRavva was after him again. "I…won't let you!" he said. "I won't let you take my town over!" VaRavva was able to overpower PaRappa however, and took him down.

"Now then, where was I? OH YES!" VaRavva grabbed PaRappa by the neck and tried to drain him once more. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Sally screamed from the closet. "You won't get away with this!" PaRappa overpowered VaRavva, but not enough to fight him off. His color was disappearing. It was nearly gone…

"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sally Anne said. She found a broom and began to beat on the door. Then, she tackled it once and twice. She tried the broom once more and was able to take the door down. She saw VaRavva had nearly completed his task and took him down once more, hoping she wasn't too late…

"Get off of me!" he told her. "No way!" she responded. VaRavva pulled her hair, she slapped him in response. "HELP!" they both said to PaRappa, who seemed to be out of it. "I know what to do!" he said. He ran towards the two fighting teens. "GET OFF OF HER!!" PaRappa yelled at VaRavva. "PaRappa!" she happily piped. However, that was about to change….

"What?" VaRavva looked at his palm and saw a bright light. He had done it! He taken PaRappa's emotions. But why was he acting like this?! VaRavva looked at PaRappa and was confused and scared…. "Get away from her VaRavva!" PaRappa yelled at him. "I…I……" VaRavva was worried. "Get away from her………

…..And let me handle this"

Sally Anne's smiled was beginning to fade while VaRavva's had returned as Sally saw PaRappa turn towards her. His face had lost it's innocent look along with his color and his eyes had a dark and evil look inside of them. HE HAD BEEN BRAINWASHED!!

TO BE CONTINUED….


	10. PaRappa crosses to the dark side

Outside of the huge house, Sunny was waiting to see if her friends were gonna come out at all. "Maybe I should go inside…" she said to herself but was cautious to do so. She heard a rustling in the trees. "Oh no! It's gotta be one of VaRavva's cronies." at first Sunny was scared, but then, she tried to stand her ground. "I'll fight you whoever you are! I know….yoga!" however, the rustling revealed Katy. "No way! Can you teach me? I wanted to learn yoga for so long!"

Inside the house, PaRappa had changed from the nice guy he was known to be. He was now completely evil. VaRavva was ecstatic to say the least. "Yes! Finally we have exactly what we need! Finally, there is no one left in our way!" VaRavva held up the orb of light in his hands. "Once this is placed in our dark laser, control is ours! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now then, PaRappa, why don't you deal with this girl…" he said to his newest "friend"

PaRappa didn't say a word. He didn't need to. He did exactly what VaRavva told him to do and was after Sally Anne. She began to run after VaRavva in response while trying to get away from PaRappa.

"….And then when we crossed the forest, I lost track of Matt and Ma-San…" Katy had informed Sunny. They saw someone come out of the house. "Is it PaRappa?" Sunny asked, noticing the outline looked like him. However, when it was in the light, VaRavva was shown… "Greetings ladies. I'd like to stay and chat, but I have some other work to do. But I know someone who I'm sure would like to play with you." he said and was about to leave when Sunny stepped in his way

"What's that supposed to mean? And where's PaRappa!?" she said to him, seemingly more scared than confident. "Oh, you'll see…perhaps you'd like to see what I did to him? Just….THIS!" and was about to grab her, but as VaRavva held his hand out and slowly moved it towards Sunny, his hand began to hurt. Like that same sensation he had before. He decided to ignore this however and pretended that nothing was going on. "Well, I must be off now. Have fun with PaRappa…" he smirked and left.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Katy yelled towards VaRavva as he left. "Guys! Watch out!" a voice back at the house yelled. It was Sally Anne, who was running towards Katy and Sunny. "Katy! Sunny! It's PaRappa…he's…not himself anymore…" she said as someone else was coming out of the house. It was PaRappa.

"PaRappa! Are you OK?" Katy yelled hoping he was. There was no answer. "PaRappa? Is everything alright?" Sunny asked him. He just kept waking towards them without stopping. "PaRappa did something happen when you were….." Sunny stopped however as she now saw PaRappa. She looked into his eyes. There was no color within those eyes…along with the rest of his body. "No! PaRappa……not you too…" was all Sunny could get out. He began to act strange. He began to growl like a rabid dog. There was a look of insanity upon PaRappa's face now and he began to chase the girls.

VaRavva had made it back to his hideout. He still held the PaRappa's kindness and emotions within his hands. At the same time, a familiar figure was beginning to round the corner at almost the same time he was. It was Caula. She ran back behind the corner, making sure VaRavva didn't see her. She listened to what he was saying

"Everyone! I have a announcement to make! This evening, I think I have ended all of our problems! This evening, I had a little encounter with a old friend of ours. Do you know what I hold in my hands? Yes, a kindness orb. But not just any…guess who's this is? Time's up! It's PaRappa the rapper's! HAHAHAHA! And surely this is the sacred kindness orb that we have been searching for all this time! But then again, with PaRappa on our side now, why bother using the machine now?!"

VaRavva was celebrating and was heading for his machine. This was it! They had PaRappa's kindness at long last and could power up the machine. Caula was watching on and was shocked to say the least…There didn't seem to be any hope left…

"Now then once I open the hatch and place the sphere inside, it's go time!" VaRavva had said with confidence. He slowly opened the hatch and then, slowly he placed the kindness orb inside the laser and closed the hatch. He pressed a button and waited to see when/if the machine would activate…It shook around and the laser looked to be powering up.

"Yes….YES!!" VaRavva was ecstatic as the machine did it's magic. It began to glow and shake and then….it stopped. "Hmmm?" VaRavva was slightly confused. He saw the computer was activating and it read something in large red letters: NEGATIVE!

"WHAT?!" VaRavva said, completely shocked.

Meanwhile, the girls had lost signs of PaRappa a while back. They ran back from the woods and were back in the street part of PaRappa town. "This is horrible!" Sunny said, almost in tears from running and the situation. "I know. Let's try to think positive though. I mean things aren't THAT bad." Katy said. "Oh really" Sunny said. "Everyone we know is being brainwashed, INCLUDING PaRappa, the town's a mess, the only good person from VaRavva town has gone missing, along with 3 of our other friends, and a bunch of other crap! What could be positive about this situation hmmm?!" she said completely psychotic. Katy just muttered something like "I was just trying to cheer you up…"

PaRappa was beginning to look around in the dark, seemingly lost. He knew the girls were around somewhere, he just didn't know where exactly. "Find the girls….take their emotions…" he kept muttering to himself

"OK, we need to regroup…" Sally Anne told the others. "We stay here until PaRappa leaves from the area, and then we think of a new plan…" she said. Sunny however, seemed to be completely out of it. "What's the point now? PaRappa's long gone now. He was the last hope to end all of this madness and restore peace. And now all hope is lost!" Katy placed her arm over Sunny to console her. "Come on now! We need to think of something! PaRappa would want us to go on without him…" Sunny was still unsure but Sally continued anyway. "Let's see…Perhaps we should continue searching for Caula around town. Then, once we find her, we should be able to even the odds in our favor somehow with her on our side…"

Meanwhile, Caula happened to be watching VaRavva freak out over the recent incident involving his shadow machine 4000. Caula was shocked herself. This meant it wasn't PaRappa who held the sacred kindness orb. "But if not PaRappa…." Caula quietly said

"….Then who?" VaRavva simultaneously wondered as he finished the statement. He sat down on a couch similar to the ones you may find in a psychiatrist's office. "I don't understand it a single bit…I mean it seemed so likely, if PaRappa isn't the one, then who? WHO?!" VaRavva rubbed his temples in agony over the situation…

While this was taking place, Xunny was in her room nearby and witnessed this little fiasco. She too was in a tad bit of shock. But not for long. As she thought this over as to what had happened, she began to think back…

"VaRavva's accident that one time in the park…..I knew it was no ordinary thing…

"I know who it is now…." Xunny decided to turn to a nearby book and began to make a call on her cell phone… "Hello? I know you may not know who I am, but I need your help with something…meet me later tomorrow and come alone…."

TO BE CONTINUED….(Yes I know, it's a short chapter, but I figure it would add to the suspense. The next one will be better, I assure you)


	11. Coming to his senses

I know, I know, it's been WAY TOO LONG! I've been side-tracked by other things and haven't been typing too much, but I finally have this chapter of PaRappa vs. VaRavva up and running for you, the fans, to enjoy. So, I hope you do!

--

The sky was getting pretty cloudy now, as the now slightly psychotic PaRappa looked through the deep forest part of PaRappa town. "I will….find you…." he muttered to himself. "For VaRavva…and everyone else…"

PaRappa heard the girls in the distance. They were heading back to the outskirts of PaRappa town, starting to look for more help if possible. "I have you now…." PaRappa quietly said

VaRavva was heading back to his room, looking to get some rest. His head was hurting from all of this confusion, learning that PaRappa didn't have what they were looking for. As he laid down, he heard someone trying to climb his window. "What? Who's there?" he asked. He looked out the window and saw who it was: Caula. "WHAT?! What do you want?!" he asked her slightly angry. "Shhh. Please just give me a chance to talk to you. Privately please. Let's go outside to talk. Please?" she pleaded into VaRavva's eyes. At first, he was going to complain, but something came over him…"Sigh OK then. Let's go." he tells Caula.

Katy, Sally Anne, and Sunny were walking down the still dreary streets. "I think it's pointless girls. We're doomed…." Sunny said in a sad voice. "Don't say that! PaRappa would never give up! So WE can't give up either!" Katy reminded her. Sally Anne heard a noise nearby. "Hey, what was that?" she asked the other girls. They listened again and heard the noise once more. Suddenly, PaRappa comes running towards them. "AHHH!" they all screamed and ran away. PaRappa began chasing them as they headed for the park….

"Listen to me VaRavva." Caula began to say to him. "Don't you remember the good times we had? All the fun we had hanging out together before Xunny came along? We planted flowers, swam at the pool in VaRavva town, and you even sang to me once. I thought it was the greatest song ever. Don't you remember?" she pleaded. VaRavva thought to himself about all of this but it looked as if his head was hurting again…

"No…" he said, though Caula could tell this wasn't true. "I know you do….She was just using you to take over the town. She only cares about herself. I know deep down inside your still nice in ways…Please! Remember back! PaRappa was NEVER trying to steal your thunder! You were a great performer!" she says to VaRavva. "Look I….I just don't know if I was ever any good…" VaRavva says. "THIS IS THE ONLY WAY I CAN BE SUCCESSFUL! OTHERWISE…I'M A FAILURE!" "NO IT'S NOT!" Caula yells at him. Then, she did something she couldn't believe. Neither could VaRavva: She slapped him. "YOU AREN'T A FAILURE! YOU NEVER WERE…Until you met Xunny maybe…"

"Look…" "Can't you remember VaRavva? I know you do! Xunny is evil! They all are evil! You will never succeed with them! You have to be good for people to like you! People will never like you for being evil! It's horrible!" Caula tells VaRavva. "No one did in VaRavva town…" VaRavva said. "FORGET VARAVVA TOWN! Look, I say we never go back to VaRavva town. What's the point of living in a town that doesn't appreciate you for who you are and likes you as a punk? I always liked you the way you are but never like THIS! A complete jerk!"

VaRavva was downtrodden by Caula's words. He began to get angry…but stopped. "I…know…but what can I do about it?" he asked. "Leave! You don't need them!" Caula tells him. "I guess your right….who am I kidding, You ARE right! I don't need them…at all!" "Come with me and the others and get rid of Xunny once and for all! Come on! Let's go!" she grabbed VaRavva's hand but he wouldn't budge…. "I can't….I just can't do that…" and he begins to walk away from his fortress and Caula all together…

"But…." Caula started but just couldn't finish to try and convince him to stay, knowing it was probably pointless…So Caula began to sneak pass the fortress to try and find the others…

PaRappa kept chasing Katy and Sally Anne. "Quick! Up here!" Katy said to Sally Anne and they ran up a tree. PaRappa started to bark at the tree until he heard a soft voice in another part of the park. It sounded like Sunny. It sounded like she was crying…

"What is this?" he approached the crying girl. "What's your problem? Why are you…" but PaRappa couldn't finish his sentence because Sunny hugged him "Please stop! No more! I hate to see you like this! This isn't you! This isn't the PaRappa I love! This is just a monster! A horrible brainwashed monster!" Sunny kept crying and hugging PaRappa. "Sunny! NO! DON'T!" Katy started, but Sally Anne stopped her. "No wait Katy. Look!" PaRappa tried and tried to shake Sunny off of himself as best as he could, but something came over him…

The darkness in his heart. It was changing and leaving, and PaRappa was becoming his old self once again. He saw what had happened and the realization came over him… "OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE!" he was back to normal. "Sunny no! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!" He kept apologizing for over a hour until Sunny stopped him" PaRappa calm down it's ok! I know you didn't mean to! Girls come down from that tree! PaRappa's back to normal!"

Sally Anne came back down and hugged both of them. "Thank goodness!" she said. Katy came down and threw a rock at PaRappa's head. "OW! What was that for!?" "For chasing us!" she said to him. She threw another at Sunny. "OW! What was THAT for?!" "That was for not coming to rescue me!"

Sally Anne got in between the three. "Look! We don't have time for arguments now. We need to stop VaRavva! Come on let's go!" They started to head off for the VaRavva's house, but they ran into Caula before they got far.

"WE FOUND YOU!" PaRappa said in excitement. "Yes, but we need to talk guys. Listen…VaRavva isn't the enemy here…There's something I need to tell you guys and you have to understand this story carefully." Caula began to talk to PaRappa and the girls about the good times she had hanging with VaRavva, about him being good, about how he was tricked into joining Xunny and becoming a couple with her, and the conversation Caula had with VaRavva back at the fortress…

"And that's pretty much it…" she finished. "Well, what do we do now?" Sally Anne asked. "Without VaRavva around, his 'friends' shouldn't be much of a problem anymore I would think…" "Still, there's so MANY of them!" Katy said. "Well, I may have 1 way of stopping them…" PaRappa said. He mentioned the dream he had that night where he learned about his 'gift'. "Even with that power, there's still too many…" Sunny said. "Do we have any OTHER choices?" PaRappa asked them. They all agreed there weren't. So they began to head for the fortress…

There, Xunny was looking for VaRavva, but found no signs of him. "Where can he be!? I guess I'll have to finish this myself. Come on guys!" she said as she summoned Rammy, Na-Zan, Raty, Natt, and JP into the room. "The time to end this nonsense is coming closer and closer….all we have to do is wait…." she smirked

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	12. Invasion

Sorry for the LONG wait, I've been lazy to continue and a bit of writer's block. Now then…CONTINUE!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the dark characters were having another meeting, PaRappa planned on reading the fortress, despite knowing it'd might end badly. He, Sunny, Katy, Sally Anne, and Caula devised a plan. "OK, we'll sneak inside to make sure they don't see us, and then we'll…" However, he was cut off as he saw Katy trying to claw the gate down.

"I…WILL….GET INSIDE!" she said as she slashed at the doorway.

"KATY!" PaRappa said, before seeing that the door fell down. "Well, let's go inside then." PaRappa said as he slowly walked in. Apparently no one inside noticed what happened to the doorway. There didn't seem to be anyone around in fact…The place was really quiet…

"Hmmm, I was expecting some sort of attack…." Caula said. "Something doesn't feel right…" "Let's be thankful they didn't retaliate." PaRappa whispered as he looked around. It was a depressing place. The walls were dark blue and glowed, there were scary pictures everywhere, you could hardly see anything through the hallways, and the place was downright creepy. PaRappa would have to stumble a little through the halls to see where he was going… "I think what we need to do is get to the dark energy machine and get rid of it so they can't finish their plan." Caula said. Everyone agreed and sought out to find it

Meanwhile, down in the central area, Xunny was speaking to the others. She said she was leaving for a moment to meet up with someone but she'd be back soon. "Make sure if anyone comes in, you stop them at ALL COSTS!" and with that, she left them to fend for themselves.

Finding the dark energy machine was like trying to find a piece of hay in a needle-stack. The place was so large and there were so many rooms to look in. There was one room with a very large door. "This must be it!" Sally Anne said. They opened the door and looked inside. It wasn't the room they wanted though. It looked to be the recreational room.

"WOW! BIG TV!!!!" PaRappa exclaimed looking at what the wall with the TV on it. The TV took up nearly the whole wall. Actually, the TV WAS the wall. There was also a huge sofa that could probably hold about 10 people, two large black beanbag chairs, a bunch of game consoles on the floor, but they didn't seem connected to anything or even had any wires to them, and the remote control to the Wall/TV that was as big as PaRappa and friends were.

"We do things big, what can I say?" Caula said to the others. "Can we just stay here?" PaRappa asked before he was dragged away from what he though could be his new 'paradise' and into another room.

It looked like a small library. This seemed normal compared to the other room, save for the fact it was really dark and the fireplace was blue. Sunny stood near it as Katy looked at the books. "I never even heard of these: _The guide to Dark Harvesting, Black Weekday, My Happiness is my Sadness?" _Oh brother!" Katy said to herself. Sunny found the fireplace was chilly, not warm… "Sheesh, do these people want to get sick or something?" she said to herself. There was a chair that didn't even look like a chair, but rather a giant pair of jaws like a alligator or a big monster…

Meanwhile, Rammy began to assign the others to do a search around town and the fortress for PaRappa and the others. JP would guard the machine, Natt, and Na-Zan were ordered to go back down to town to do yet another search, and she and Raty would guard parts of the fortress along with the brainwashed people and their other friends…

The next room PaRappa found was a bathroom. It was yet another black room with a gray sink. It had a large tub with a shower head that seemed normal, but the cold setting was VERY icy. The hot setting shot flames. There seemed to be a steam area for steam baths as well. "Everything here is so bizarre….except maybe this toilet…" PaRappa said as he looked at the toilet. It opened it's lid and spoke… "If you go in me, you DIE!" it told him…

"…OK, when the toilet's start talking, I think it's time to give up…" he responded and left the room.

Once again PaRappa and friends ended up getting separated. He and Sunny found another room while Katy, Sally, and Caula walked into another

"I think I found something." PaRappa said as he walked inside and looked around the next room he found. "Oh snap! I think….this is Xunny's room!" he exclaimed as he saw the contents: Posters with her on the walls, a dresser with a skull and black candles on it, a dartboard with pictures of PaRappa and friends on it; Sunny being in the center, and a large plaque on the wall that had Xunny's name on it.

"What makes you think this is her room?" Sunny asked but PaRappa ignored her as he looked around. He saw a chalice filled with some red liquid on her dresser. "Oh god! Blood!?" Sunny exclaimed. PaRappa tasted it and… "No, it's red wine…" he told her "Oh that's even worse! Alcohol!" PaRappa opened up her dresser and looked inside. He saw gothic clothing and underwear but no plans or….her underwear? "Ooh la la!" He said as he took a look at one of her bras. "PaRappa! Put that down!" Sunny said, before they both heard someone trying to come in. "Quick! We need to hide!" PaRappa said as the began to scramble around the room before they were caught

The door opened and Raty walked in. She looked around the room for a moment and swore she heard someone. She pulled out her cellphone and called Rammy. "Hey Rammy? I found PaRappa and his ditzy girlfriend. I'll probably need your help in taking them in…" she said to her. "WHAT?! How did she find us?" Sunny whispered to PaRappa. "Your just standing in the middle of the room!" Raty answered her as she saw them right in the open pretending not to be seen. "DAMN IT!" PaRappa said

Meanwhile, Caula found the kitchen. It was a cold place with a big dark table with lots of gothic chairs around it, a wine rack on the wall, torches on the other wall; again with blue flames, a giant cauldron that was smoking, meaning it was cooking something now, and a giant fridge. "Well, I suppose a small snack wouldn't hurt…" Caula said as she slowly walked to the fridge before she noticed it was opened and that SOMEONE was already raiding it

"Oh boy…OK, just keep cool and I'll handle this…" Sally Anne said as she jumped in front of the person and prepared to attack before seeing it was PJ. "Hey…I was just getting a snack." he told her and nudged her out of his way.

"What do you think your all doing?" a voice called out. It was Rammy! "Your mine now! And you! How did you escape!?" she asked, pointing to PJ. After a long pause he shrugged and answered "….I dunno"

PaRappa and the others were cornered now. They were taken to another dark area where Raty got in PaRappa's face. "Who do you think you are?!" she told him. "We are superior to all of you! We will rule this town and our own in no time! But what to do with you?" she wondered. The others came out of the shadows.

"I say we interrogate them!" Natt said

(I say we send them up the river!) Na-Zan said

"I say we lock them up in the dungeon!" JP said

"I say we lock them in the dungeon, interrogate them, THEN send them up the river! And steal their watches!" Rammy said

"I say we let them go…" Sunny muttered to herself. The baddies began to agree with her. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Rammy said and ordered the others to try and take over their emotions. "Any last words?" Raty asked PaRappa as she attempted to grab him.

As she made a attempt, she was kicked in the face. The others looked up and saw a familiar face: VaRavva?! "What are you doing fool?!" Rammy asked him. "Doing what I should have done long ago…" he told her and dived down and took them all out. He turned to PaRappa and the others and said to him. "Don't take this personally. I still don't like you that much. But I hate them more than you so…" VaRavva untied them all. Caula hugged him in response. "I knew you we're still good." she whispered to him.

"You'll pay for that traitor!" Rammy said to him as she and the others got up and came towards him. That's when all of them began to strike him down with their magic. "Oh no you don't!" Caula responded and counter them by taking down Rammy and Raty. The others stopped and went after her. VaRavva took out JP but Natt struck back and the others joined in and went after VaRavva and Caula.

"GIVE UP! YOU CAN'T WIN!" they told the two. VaRavva tried to fight back, but it was no use. Just when it looked bad….

"STOP IT!!!!!!" Sunny screamed and ran towards the baddies. Natt began to lose power, and so did JP. The girls turned around and saw Sunny grab them both. A mere touch and they were weak."OW! NO! STOP! I can't take it!" JP said. Natt only panicked from the situation. Sunny began to set her sights towards the girls now. "I finally realized what's going on now…It was me all along wasn't it? I'm the one you want isn't it?" she asked aloud. "Well, it seems you can't get me!" she smiled

"I'm immune to your magic!" Sunny tapped Raty with her finger and she fainted.

"You know why?" she tapped Na-Zan with her foot

"I have the pure heart! I know it!" she slid over to Rammy and hugged her, who complained in response.

"YES!" PaRappa celebrated as they seemed like they had won. VaRavva and Caula were still down however, as Katy and Sally Anne looked over them, slightly worried. PJ had fallen asleep again through all of this. "You did it Sunny! We won!" PaRappa ran over to her to celebrate. But just then….she was hit by lightning!

"AHHHHH!" Sunny screamed as she was struck

"SUNNY!" PaRappa panicked as he witnessed this. This seemed really familiar to him….

As this was going on, the others seemed to come to, but were still in pain from what happened. They saw what was going on and saw Sunny pass out. "Who did that?" Rammy asked as everyone began to look around wondering what just happened, but PaRappa knew what happened…he knew now, this had happened before just as he guessed…

"She wouldn't…" PaRappa said as he looked up in the sky. He saw a figure flying up in the air and knew who it was:

"The witch!" It was the witch he and the others met once before; it was during a Christmas party a couple of years ago. She was jealous of Sunny getting all of the attention and decided to get revenge on her by stealing her 'heart' but thankfully PaRappa was able to get it back from her. And it seemed now she did it again. But why would she do it now?

PaRappa saw the witch, a orange sunflower, flying on her broomstick and saw a familiar figure riding behind her…. "XUNNY!"

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	13. ReVengeance!

Once again, I apologize for taking such a LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGG time in updating this story, I've been as lazy as I have ever been…..but now it BEGINS! Oh wait it already did…..so…..IT CONTINUES!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you doing here!?" PaRappa asked the witch.

"Why else? REVENGE!" the witch replied. "I was hired by Xunny here to take away your girlfriend's heart once again. I get revenge, and she gets the heart in exchange for sharing her power with me once we take over this cesspool of a town!"

"Yes! It's finally mine!" Xunny says as she is handed the cage, but as soon as it gets close to her, she feels weak. "AH! It's still too powerful for me to control. But since your not from our world, you'll be just fine! So come on!" Xunny says as she and the witch fly away.

"GET BACK HERE!" PaRappa runs after them, but is caught by JP and Natt, as their strength returns to them, along with Raty, Na-Zan, and Rammy. "Oh no you don't!" Natt says. But he gets punched in the back of the head. VaRavva was coming to too! He and Caula go over to PaRappa and friends side as PaRappa says, "You watch Sunny and handle these cronies as long as you all can! I'm going after Xunny!" and he runs off after them. "HA! We can handle this!) Caula says looking over to the evil counterparts. "It's even sides now! And I'M on THEIR side! You can't win now!" VaRavva says to his ex-friends.

That's when the nearby door breaks down. They all see a army composed of a few VaRavva town residents as well as Lammy, Paula, Gaster, Gruber, Joe Chin, and a few others that were brainwashed by VaRavva and his cronies ready to fight against PaRappa and friends.

"Uh……we might be outnumbered here…." Sally Anne tells them.

"Yeah……No S(cat screech)T" Katy answers. Things didn't look good to say the least…But then, a wall breaks down. The girls look over and on the other side of the hole was……"MATT!"

"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss the fight?" he asks.

"Uh…….nope!" VaRavva and the girls answers him. "In fact, I think you might be a little early…" Katy follows up.

"Oh good…because I have a few friends that wanna fight too!" Matt answers. He enters the fortress and following him are Ma-San, PaRappa's dad, Chop Chop Master Onion, Teriyaki Yoko, MC King Kong Mushi, and all of their remaining friends and the residents of the town that haven't been brainwashed; even their teacher showed up, albeit as nervous as he has ever been. But the point was, the sides were truly even now!

"VERY WELL! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL BATTLE!" VaRavva declares as he goes in for a attack with the others following him.

….

Meanwhile, Xunny had arrived at the darkness machine. "THIS IS IT! WE DID IT!" she excitedly declares as she places in Sunny's kind heart and emotions into the machine. Xunny turned on the machine….and it began to work! It began to glow bright and suddenly it happened….it fell apart!

"WHAT THE?!" Xunny cries out. "HOW!?" "…..I dunno" The witch answers her. "DAMN IT! That's what I get for building this thing out of Styrofoam, a toaster, and old parts from a car!" Xunny kicks the broken machine parts and crosses her arms in anger.

"Well, don't you have some sort of backup plan?" the witch asks. Xunny thinks about this… "Oh yeah, I do!" she remembers. "HEY!" a voice calls and PaRappa appears. "Give that back NOW!" he points to the heart.

"Oh yeah……" Xunny looks at him, she looks ready to strike…..she goes in closer and closer until…..she kisses PaRappa on the lips! "Hmmm…..perhaps I should spare you….." she says.

PaRappa seems stunned at what just happened, but then snaps out of it and demands for the heart again. Xunny turns around on him. "You really want this THAT bad?!" she asks and then….grabs it from the witch. Like everyone else, it hurts her.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screams as both the witch and PaRappa watch in confusion. Under her breath however, she seems to be chanting something……after a minute of pain, Xunny falls, seemingly out of it; for good.

PaRappa goes to get the heart from Xunny…but the witch stops him with a spell. "Oh no you don't!" she says grabbing the heart. She tries to nudge Xunny, but to no prevail. "……Why would she do that?" PaRappa wonders to himself, but then chases the witch, since the spell only lasted a few seconds. "Your not getting this!" she says, 'thinking' she's holding the sacred emotions, but she looks in her hand and "IT'S GONE?!"

PaRappa turns around and sees who has it…. "PJ?!"

"Yep…" PJ answers. "But, you were captured! How did you escape?!" PaRappa asks. "………….I dunno" was PJ's reply. PaRappa just shakes his head and he makes a run for it to get away from the witch and the unconscious Xunny, pulling PJ and the emotions of his girlfriend, behind him.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Yeah, it was a short chapter; it was mostly to prove the story is not dead yet. The next one will be longer (promise!) Expect a 'twist' next chapter as well! FAREWELL!!!!


End file.
